Desperation
by lilnicky21
Summary: Summary inside. Sequel to ‘Deception’ and ‘Denial’. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the following…  
Books:  
_Mists of Avalon _by Marion Zimmer Bradley  
_Monkey and the White Bone Demon_- Adapted by Zhang Xiu Shi from a novel by Wu Cheng En  
_Druids_ by Morgan Llywelyn _

_Labyrinth by Jim Henson _

__

_**Full summary**: Sarah was betrayed by her father in the Aboveground and wished herself Underground. What she didn't know was that the betrayal was orchestrated by Jareth and his elder sister Annetha. A fae, posing as a mafia godfather in London was after Sarah. The reasons were unknown until certain facts came into the light. She discovers that Jareth was once the mystical 'Once and Future King' Arthur. More heartache and testing the boundaries for our favourite couple. Officially a crossover with Mists of Avalon but can be read without prior knowledge of said book. _

_Rating: T for language and suggestive themes  
Genre: Adventure and many more.  
Author's Note: This is the third and final segment in the Triple D trilogy. (Corny name, I know but it works)._

Part Three: Desperation

_In dire times, it has been noted that a captured animal will chew off the limb that is caught rather then wait around f__or the layer of the trap to manifest.  
__It has been doubly noted that a mother would rend and kill that who threatens her child then stand back and watch.  
__The assassin doesn't take notice of these points. _

OXO

**Chapter ****1: History of Ainvar and a Journey through the mist. **

_A long time ago, beyond the memory of texts and scripts there a man was born,  
__as ancient in knowledge as he became in years.  
__He traveled through eons and those he scorns  
__To reach his destination mere  
__His name, you ask? Ainvar, King Ainvar, Ainvar__ of the Hills and the Mountains.  
__Ainvar__ of the Dragons.  
__The daring, conniving, monstrous Ainvar._

He was born an immortal of immense power; not human, fae nor any creature who was the mother of mythology. He was born from the womb of a human woman but his father was something else entirely. His father was Salemone, the son of a fallen god. Ainvar was taken from his mother and raised on the _Aonian_ Mountain, far above the prying eyes of mortals where he learned the secrets of time and space, something not even the angelic Fae have mastered. His life was different among the gods, even those who were fallen. He ate with the father and the sons and bathed with the goddess as a boy. He was breastfed by the hybrids who at will could change their shape and mothered the race of the changelings. He was taught of history and what is found as myth by the muses who keep every story sacred. His name in essence was Ainvar, a scholar and magician, son of a beauty on earth and an incubus in heaven. He met all the great scholars of the time and taught them his knowledge, waiting out his life before the time in which he was needed.

Blessed by the goddess and anointed by her priestesses, he traveled to Great Britain where immortal and mortal lived side by side. He came across a young man there who had just received his first empowerment. Ainvar approached him in the guise of Merlin, a druid and magician to hide his true identity.

"I'm Arthur, Druid Merlin, in truth my name is Arthur Jareth Uther Pendragon. I am named for my forefathers and my father, Lord King Uther Pendragon." These names were indeed spelled out by the bones he cast that very morning. Fate was on his side.

"Ah Arthur, then what are you doing out here alone?" Ainvar, in the guise of Merlin went nearer to the young man, trying to gage his reaction. Arthur doesn't disappoint him.

"Old druid, I suggest you stay where you are. I may appear juvenile but I pray you are not a fool to believe what you see." Before Merlin could say anything else, Arthur twisted his hand and a perfectly formed crystal appeared in his palm. "I did say Pendragon but perhaps my mother's name would have been a better name to give. "Igrain la Fae, sister to Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, servant to the Goddess. She is greater known then Pendragon but of the same race."

Merlin peered at the blond haired man, not expecting his charge to be Fae, though given the prophesy of the once and future king, this is not to be unexpected. Ainvar grinned, "My boy, I am not here to kidnap you! Simply to talk to you."

Arthur frowned and rolled the crystal from hand to hand, showing promise but lacking the finesse that will accompany his actions in centuries to come. A woman called his name and both he and Ainvar turned to the voice. A beautiful girl with the appearance of just emerging to womanhood came running toward them.

"Arthur! Arthur! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" the girl flipped her softly curled hair. It was the same shade as Arthur's but had a shine to it which made the blond come to life in a riot of golds.

"Morgaine, really! You knew I was out in the yard and can't you see I'm busy?" Arthur was indignant and glared at his sister. The girl was truly beautiful but she was also powerful. A different power then Arthur displayed, something deeper and subtly that gave her the strength to rule something more then mere mortals. He saw her future and saw the queen she would make. She truly was power but now was not her time, now was Arthur's time.

Morgaine looked at Merlin and her eyes widened and traveled far away as she saw. She came back to the present time and space and curtsied low to the druid. "My Lord Druid, how may I serve thee?" she asked formally.

Merlin grimaced, he had hoped no one would come across his real ties but such things can not be kept hidden by a seeress. "Lady Morgaine, you're time will come my dear and soon you shall serve no one but the Goddess."

She straightened and gave a tight lip smile, "May that time be far off, though I live to serve the Goddess along side my Aunt, the world will be a sad place indeed when I take the throne." She turned and hurried back up the center street in the village.

Arthur smiled a bit apologetically. "She dreads being high priestess and has been serving for almost eighty years. She was initiated when I was born and the burden of ruleship fell to me. Now that you met my favourite family, what do you want with me?"

Merlin smiled, "Come, my boy. Let's go speak with your father about letting you come into service with me. I shall teach you to be a good and just king and perhaps a few tricks to go along with your crystal conjuring." He placed an arm around Arthur's shoulders and led him up the road, following the path that his sister took up to the castle.

Uther Pendragon was an imposing Fae and he was quite a hopeless king however. He kept the true religion in the face of the growing young religion of Christianity and refused the people's participation, forcing them to continue worshiping the Goddess. Great Britain was on the edge of civil war.

Uther, as ignorant as ever concerning the needs of the people, allowed them to brew rebellion then stamp it out before it grew to a blaze. He gave Merlin permission to train his son and heir with the exception that Morgaine was to go with them. Merlin quickly agreed.

OXO

Arthur was trained in magic and leadership as well as in the ways of the Goddess and of God under the tutorage of Merlin. Merlin and Morgaine carried out a small affair in which she became pregnant. The pregnancy was harsh and before the end of the first trimester, she lost the child. The Fae are not allotted to produce as freely as other races and their bodies often can't handle more then one attempt. She was damaged and heartbroken, unable to bear the sight of the druid. She left, back to her mentor, the Lady of the Lake.

The seasons turned three times since the beginning of their training when the long awaited war was set into place. Arthur went to fight and before he could engage the battle was over, finished with the death of King Uther Pendragon. Arthur took up his father's sword, called Excalibur, the weapon of the true king, and called for the Reign of Peace.

It was the time of peace for the two religions were raised in harmony in the city of Camelot. For nearly five years when Merlin came to him with a mortal bride. Her name was Guinevere and she was a Christian child, raised in the ways of God and his son Jesus. She was beautiful with hair as long as Morgaine's but was honey to her gold. Soft blue eyes looked at him as they stood before the alter pledging eternal love for each other. Merlin did well in finding Arthur's true soulmate and now the peaceable kingdom had a queen as well as a king.

Morgaine returned with an infant in her arms shortly after the wedding. She claimed to find the baby boy in the woods just outside of Camelot. The mother was dead from a fall and her child survived. Morgaine named the child Mordred for he was a lovely boy and she raised him for a time before she was called away and he was to stay with her aunt, sister to her mother, and her husband, King Lot of Orkney and their one son. Her aunt was jealous of the Fae, for she wanted to be the queen her sister had been and now her nephew's wife was. She took the child and taught him how to destroy the Fae, how to hate them and how truly evil the Goddess and her ways were. Her purpose for the deception was simple, the more mortals she could turn the greater chance of an uprising against the long lived Fae would be. At his eighteenth birthday, he gathered most of the mortals in the Kingdom and beyond the Kingdom to attack. They did. What was a civil war against a bad King escalated into a war of religion. They destroyed faith in the Goddess and killed many of the Fae and fair creatures.

Merlin was devastated for he failed his duty of creating a world free of fear and hate for other species. He wanted a world of love for the earth and respect for the Goddess but it wasn't to be. He went to the Lady of the Lake and Morgaine and the other priestesses and together they created a portal into a liminal space. A place in between here and there, the present and the beyond. They created a portal and led those in danger through. They all left, without a word of complaint until all that was left was the King, his wife, sister and his teacher. This foursome stayed until the last possible moment, watching as their home and kingdom was destroyed before their eyes. They ran to the portal, needing to get through before Mordred could come and stop them. Morgaine and Merlin slipped through without incident and when Arthur was trying to get Guinevere to go through, an arrow whizzed by and pierced her in the back. It went through lung and heart and she was dead before she hit the ground. Arthur turned from his dead wife with fire in his eyes and hate growing in his belly. He drew his sword and faced Mordred before the portal. The fight was short and bloody and the sticky red substance covered Arthur's face and chest. It wasn't his.

He gathered his love to his chest and produced a crystal in his hand and with a shower of glitter the colour of his love's hair he disappeared, appearing again on the shore of a calm blue lake. Across the lake was a small island at the base of Mount _Aonian _and this is where he would lay to rest his wife. His dug the hole with his hands, wanting- no _needing_ to feel the ground in which she would lay. After removing the arrow and cleaning her skin of blood, her laid her in the hole and covered her body with earth. The Holy earth on the shore of the Lake of Mist.

Arthur wept, lost and alone in this now mortal world where they would grow to hate his kind. He wept for the loss of his loved one and all the others of his race he could not save. He drew his sword Excalibur and with all his might tossed it in the lake. He sat like this for hours, unable to move, not wanting to move until he heard a sound behind him. A light was coming through the trees and a woman stepped through. It was Morgaine.

"Bother." She said, looking at the fresh earth and his devastated face. "Oh my baby brother!" she collapsed on him and held him as he cried anew.

They held each other close, one in pain for the loss and the other in pain from the betrayal. They settled and calmed sitting silently for a time, watching as night descended and stars danced on the surface of the lake. Finally Morgaine spoke.

"The mother told me where you were and what happened. I'm sorry I didn't wait, Arthur! I should have known!"

"Sister, this has been a disaster from the start. Your father should have been King instead we were left with mine. It's Uther's fault that the people behaved so enthusiastically to Mordred. They didn't trust me, I think. I look too young for them even if I'm not. They never fully understood us. Maybe it's better this way, to have separate worlds."

"It may be better but it's not easier, especially for you." She kissed his forehead slowly, "The Goddess has a gift for you, my brother." She whispered. "If people know who you are and where you are, you'll always be haunted by this damn prophesy. _Once and future King be damned!_ Arthur will die here tonight, at the Lake of Mist and Jareth will be born. You're given a second chance at life, brother! And you never have to rule over mortals again!"

"I never want to rule of anything of a higher intelligence then the stupidest _goblin_, sister! I don't care for the throne, any throne and you know that."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on something the Goddess was saying to her. The connection, weaker then it has ever been and fading fast, was still there but not for much longer. She opened her eyes and smiled. "My brother, you shall get your wish. The Goddess knows how attached you are to this now mortal realm and so she's given you a task. There is a place in the inbetween, a large and wild Labyrinth. You shall take your throne there along with all the goblins that fled through the portal and reside there. You shall be King Jareth of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth. No need to worry at all."

He smiled slightly before his face fell again. "What of you, sister? Where will you go? They all know of our relation and of our mother! There is no way we can escape unscathed."

Her smile widened, "Mother has been out of touch for some years yet, she is already spreading rumor of her conversion to the Christian faith and her self initiation in the convent of Glastonbury. She will soon emerge and declare herself Queen." Morgaine laughed suddenly. "She's taking your title brother! She'll be 'High Queen of the Underground' and her word will be absolute."

Arthur smiled at his sister. "Underground? I like that. We were forced into exile, what better place then to live 'Underground'? And I wouldn't have expected anything else from Mother. She did like to rule didn't she?"

"Of course she did! It's woman's rule now. You men screwed things up brutally!"

"Of course we did, sister. Now, now what of you Morgaine?"

"Morgaine shall die at Arthur's side, not leaving her baby brother even in death. I will, like you, take on my second name." She shivered, "Though I think we need to modify it a bit. Anerika is a bit obvious. At least no one knows your full name except those you had to arrogantly tell!"

"How about Annetha? It's similar enough and it's pretty."

"It's absurd! But I like it. Annetha it is! Come along Jareth, you have a Labyrinth to rule and I have a Merlin to pluck." Her eyes flashed dangerously. Perhaps she didn't forgive him for the loss of their child after all.

He began to walk with her when he suddenly stopped pulling her back. "What else was the gift the Goddess gave me, sister?"

Morgaine Anerika La Fae paused and looked at him in confusion. "You told me because I loved the mortal realms so much that the Goddess gave me a gift!" he urged.

Her confusion lifted for a moment. "You have the power to grant wishes in exchange for something in return. You have the power to grant a single dream for mortal or fae or dragon or spirit or goblin or any other you may choose. Your crystals are key to your power. Why?"

He grinned. "Because I can grant my own wish." He formed a crystal in his hand and it expanded nearly a hundred times its original size and suddenly _popped_ leaving glitter and sparkles cascading around them all, coating everything in a faint mist. The mist grew denser and spread out, covering all. The portal vanished, leaving in its place a multitude of thinner portalways throughout the veil of mist separating the two worlds. "If I am to grant wishes to those I want then I must first hear them. Come sister." He took her hand and disappeared through the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oops…**

Sarah woke rolled up on her own bed tangled in blankets. She stretched lazily and cracked open an eye. Jareth's face floated in front of her and she grinned.

"You seem overly happy today," Jareth noted.

Sarah nodded happily and let her arms flop over her head. "I am deliriously happy. The throne is secured and I am out of the grasp of that evil Ainvar."

Jareth chuckled. "He's not evil, love. He just… wants to see everything work in the balance… desperately."

Sarah rolled over on her side and supported herself on an elbow, holding a sheet to cover her chest. "You don't know what he did to use me and Maggie against each other. He kept us together for the first few years. She was five when he took her away to lessons; just old enough to understand her lessons." Sarah shook her head, lost in the memories. "When she turned eight, he wouldn't even let me near her. Someone else was tucking her in at night and giving her breakfast in the morning. She was twelve when I was allowed to be near her again only because she started her period. Dragons don't go through that hassle, and they don't know how to handle it in humans. They only ovulate once ever five or so hundred years… did you know that?"

Jareth nodded. "They were here originally in the Underground and when the fae got here, an extensive study was made, under Elena's orders. They are magnificent creatures and only Ainvar fully understood their language and was able to communicate with them… until you that is." He looked fondly at Sarah. "You have spent a successful fifteen years in the presence of the fearsome beasts and have come away victorious."

Sarah frowned slightly and pulled away, "They aren't fearsome nor are they beasts. They are quite intelligent, more so then some fae I have met." She shook her head. "Ainvar is the only one I had a problem with. His technique to get me to behave was the problem."

Jareth looked at her then easily pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, love, but forgive me for not being sad," He kissed her head sweetly, "when I have you back, healthy and alive."

Sarah looked up and whipped her tears away. "I know, Jareth and I don't blame you. I'm glad to be back, too."

Jareth bent lower and kissed her neck, "I promise," he kissed below her ear, "that I will never," under her jaw, "_never_ let Ainvar have you or Maggie again." He kissed her lips and Sarah closed her eyes.

OXO

Sarah brushed her hair until it was smooth. Jareth was dressing in the background and Sarah admired him from the reflection. It was midmorning and there was still no sound from Maggie. She had promised the night before that she would call for Sarah when she woke up. Sarah just shrugged it off as her sleeping late.

Jareth finished dressing and kissed her cheek. "Darling, if you're done spying on me…" Sarah flashed him an innocent expression and he chuckled, "I would like to call Tano. He can prepare some rooms for you. That way you are not obligated to sleep in my bed every night."

Wide eyed with shock, Sarah questioned, "I'll be obligated to spend _some_ nights in your bed?"

He grinned and pushed her lightly, "Shove over, love. I need to see."

Sarah flowed from the chair and stripped from the robe, slowly buttoning and tying her undergarments. Jareth cleared his throat uncomfortably and she grinned as she reached for her leggings.

"Are you not going to wear a dress?"

Sarah looked at her pants and back to Jareth as if daring him to comment. Her style of clothes was made in Dranavix but was obviously adapted by the unique style of dress worn by the man in the room.

He held up his hands in defeat and watched as she pulled her clothes on. The shirt was adjusted properly and Jareth reached for the sleeve. "What's this made of?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's a type of silk that dragons make."

His eyes widened. "How are they able to make anything this fine?"

"You mean you don't know?"

He looked hurt and Sarah grinned, not saying anything. It wasn't her place to mention the fact that when a dragon reached a certain age, they had the ability to shapeshift.

He shook his head and turned back to the mirror.

The mirror shimmered and cleared with the appearance of another handsome fae. "Your Majesty, how was the coronation?"

"Surprising, to say the least."

"Harmony is still abound? Queen Annetha found a better suitor?"

"She has, with a little help."

"Who-."

"Listen here Tano, I need a favour."

"I- Of course you Majesty. Anything."

"Good, I need you to set up a room for a lady. She will be coming home with me."

"A lady sire? Will- will she be staying for long?"

Jareth cast a quick look at Sarah and she grinned, staying out of sight. "I believe we may expect her to stay for a while, yes."

Tano beamed, "I will set up a permanent suit in the east wing, sir. It shall be ready when you decide to return home."

"Thank you Tano," Jareth was about to cancel the connection when Tano opened his mouth. He sighed. "Yes?"

"May I ask as to the new queen, Sire?"

Jareth smirked, "Her name is May Gwen and she is an enchanting creature. She is half fae but her mother is a human witch so she qualified." He looked at Sarah and she smiled softly. "She looks like her mother."

"Very nice sir, should I send anything along as a gift?"

Sarah shook her head and Jareth agreed. "No, I think I can manage. Thank you Tano."

He cancelled the connection then and drew Sarah into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Let's go see if our daughter is awake."

Sarah pretended to think about it and nodded. "That sounds like a marvellous idea. Let's go, lover boy."

OXO

Maggie rose from the oversized bed and stretched. The royal apartments were so called for they _were _apartments. The bed room suit was large and about as oversized as the bed was. There was a private privy separated by a door. Instead of just the solo chamber pot as in the single rooms, it was similar to the common privy but with copper lines leading to and from the bowl. Maggie, having seen nothing of plumbing in her short life, was enthralled. She tried once or twice to find the source or destination but both ends just vanished into small holes burrowed into the stone. There was also a big tub, similar to that in the bathing room but fifty times smaller. The other rooms included a sitting area complete with a soft settee and three single padded chairs. The last room was an open space with a large boiler in one corner and thin copper pipes similar to those in the bathroom leading along the walls of the other rooms in intricate designs. The idea was to heat the walls of the room to keep out the cold and damp while having a water source for the bath. It also saved on the usage of magics since most monarchs of the Scat kingdom didn't have the strength or the gifts needed. This was also one of the rooms which shared a wall with the outside and cold settled very quickly in the winter time. Along this outside wall was a door and a large glass covered window. The door led out to the queen's garden. It was a very private garden and none but those invited could come.

Maggie dressed quickly in clothes that her maid had laid out for her. She combed out her hair and twisted it up and out of her face, not really interested in where it would fall. The tiara from last night was sitting beside her brush and she all but ignored it. She was a new queen and she didn't quite want a sign hanging over her head saying 'bow to me, your queen.' Maggie looked outside and estimated the time to be nearly mid morning. She had promised to see her mother when she woke but she had a feeling that Sarah wasn't early to bed. She had witnessed her and Jareth leaving together and Maggie hoped they had stayed together. She wasn't as naïve as her mother would like to think she was but Sarah really didn't need to know that just yet…

The day was beautiful and the sun shone on the glass of the window invitingly. Maggie couldn't resist. She opened the door and stepped out into the garden. The flowers were in their first bloom of the summer and were quite small still but very vibrant in colour. She wondered down the paths happily and peacefully.

It was perhaps a quarter of an hour when she became aware of being followed. Remembering three days ago when Jareth scared the wits out of her in the main gardens Maggie grinned and whirled around, expecting to find the man who calls himself her father. She was wrong. It was Ainvar.

OXO

Sarah and Jareth walked together down the hall to Maggie's rooms. They weren't touching and this wasn't necessarily by choice. Their relationship was more or less out in the open but it was still unsure of what that relationship was. Sarah knocked on the door and the maid answered. She was perhaps fourteen years old and Sarah didn't recognize her from the previous night. She seemed to know who they were, however, and bade them to enter, leading them to the sitting room. Maggie was sitting on the couch with a man Sarah didn't want to see that close to her daughter ever again.

She snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ainvar stood and bowed. "My lady, you look well." He turned to Jareth and stretched out his hands, "Jareth, my boy…"

Jareth smiled tight lipped. "Ainvar, how are you?"

Sarah tried to stalk closer to him but Jareth grabbed her around the waist. "No," he murmured, "Just wait to hear what he has to say."

Sarah glared at him. "I told you this morning that-."

"I know, love, I really do. I've seen the same story over and over again through the years, but he deserves _my_ respect and I can't allow you to do him bodily harm without hearing him out."

Sarah looked at him with hurt eyes and stopped struggling. She glared at Ainvar. "Speak!"

He lowered his hands and took a seat father away from Maggie who Sarah instantly sat beside. Ainvar said, "You know the purpose of me sending you back here for your daughter to take up the throne. I do not want to control the throne as I explained in depth to you already. I'm only interested in having your trust." He gestured to Jareth who took a seat in one of the two remaining chairs. "He was my student years past and knows my faults better then anyone… except perhaps his sister." Ainvar wore a slightly pained expression but Sarah had yet to be sold.

Ainvar tried again. "Sarah, would you trust Henry with anything?"

She thought about it and realized, even after all those times he yelled at her and they fought about her lessons, she still thought of him rather fondly. She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Alright, so you have another student who will trust you for sharing learned knowledge. This doesn't mean that I trust you."

He shrugged. "I didn't expect it to. I want you to trust Maggie. I would like you to invite a few friends to spend some time with you," here he spoke to the queen. "It would be a step in the right direction."

Jareth was the one to object. "You can't bring the dragons over to this side of the veil! There would be a rampage."

Ainvar turned to looked at Jareth coldly, "In this matter, my boy, you don't know anything of what you speak. Ask your daughter and your lover if they would forbid the dragons to come here."

Jareth looked to the women seated on the couch and both shook their head. Maggie spoke. "Some of them are my friends. They know how to behave and we would only invite those of the proper age."

He stood and started pacing. "I don't like it. Old man, you may have been my teacher at one point in my life but this almost goes to far. The kingdom was nearly destroyed when the dragons were here. I don't just mean one kingdom, I mean the entire SanSare district!"

Ainvar sighed, "That wasn't the fault of the dragons, Jareth. You know that…"

"I don't know what I know anymore." He looked at Maggie and groaned. "If you feel the need to broach the subject we can't stop you. A visitation of friends is not prohibited as long as none of them are delegates."

Maggie smiled, "They won't be, I promise."

OXO

They were once more alone in the old chambermistress room and Sarah was pacing, still aggravated that Ainvar was in the castle. Jareth watched her move back and forth with a bored expression. He was still maddened by the fact that his daughter would consent to invite the dragons to the kingdom. Where would they sleep? Out in the garden would be the obvious solution. While they were rulers here, a castle was built to accommodate their massive size but it has long been since torn down.

Sarah turned suddenly and reached for her brush. Her hand slipped and she jabbed the comb into her hand, slicing her palm. "Ow! Damnit all, Jareth!" Red pearly beads swelled up from the cut.

"Sit love. Let me get that." He grabbed a handkerchief and after licking it to moisten the cloth he began to clean the cut. "It's not that deep."

A strange sensation was coming from the blood that welled in her palm but Jareth couldn't place it. There was an odd… almost like an odour being emitted from the blood. He bent to sniff it lightly. It was familiar, very familiar but he just couldn't place it… until he caught sight of the four little curved scars aligning on her palm in the perfect locations were her nails would fall if she closed her hands tightly.

It hit him, the reason the sensation was so strong and familiar. Sarah was… she was… He looked up from her hand, meeting her eyes. He could feel the terror that widened them but could do nothing to tame his expression. The only thought running through his mind was _oops…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One Bad Thing after Another**

Jareth couldn't say anything to Sarah. He didn't know how to tell a woman that she was a bit too fertile for her own good and he thought that in Sarah's case, it would be more… prudent not to tell her this right away after they had just found each other. He decided to move again, wrapping her hand in the cloth and tying it up.

"Is that alright?" Jareth asked Sarah. He tried to ignore how high his voice seemed to be.

She looked at him oddly, "Are you ok? You look a bit green, Jareth."

He tried to smile, "Blood makes me queasy?"

She laughed. "Why does that sound like a question?"

Jareth gulped and was saved by knocking on the door. He opened it to a furious Henry.

"You two are worse then teenagers!" He threw a pile of clothes on the ground and looked as if he wanted to stomp on them.

"Good afternoon, Henry." Sarah said. She pulled her newly bandaged hand into her lap. "Thank you for returning our items."

Henry zeroed on the hand. "What happened?"

Jareth opened his mouth but Sarah was already talking. "I cut my hand on the comb. It's sharper then it looks." She picked up the comb and tossed it to him. The edge of it was dyed red and Henry stared at it in shock, on doubt seeing the connection instantly.

Jareth spoke a little sharply to Henry, trying to get his attention. "Don't you have medical supplies in your office?"

Henry raised an eye brow and nodded slowly. "Yes. Sadly, I have important things to take care of but if you come along, your Majesty, I can give you the supplies to fix the lady up yourself."

"That will do." Jareth spared a glance for Sarah. "I'll be back, love. Just sit tight." The two men hurried from the room.

When they got into the main hall Henry shoved the comb under Jareth's nose. "In my _office!_ You impregnated her in _my office!_"

Jareth swiped the hand away. "It wasn't my intention! This- this isn't right. Sarah is going to kill me!"

"You didn't tell her?" Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Did you see her throwing anything or threatening me with unpleasantness?"

Henry's lips twitched as he held in a smile. "She is going to be quite put out with you isn't she?"

"I would believe so… and I think your taking too much pleasure is this."

"Not at all, Sire. I just wanted to clarify. Come; let's get the bandages for your fiery lover." He paused and said as an afterthought. "And stay away from my office!"

OXO

Maggie was listening to Ainvar as he critiqued the state of the kingdom. She resisted the urge to yawn. The man was infuriating in the least but he did know what he spoke of. Maggie did see the value in most of his opinions, however, especially the fact that the fae seemed to hog the spot light, pushing the non-immortal creatures off to the side. After a moment, Maggie realized her own heritage and wondered if she was biased for being raised with the dragons. Yes, she decided, she was.

"What have you seen of Annetha?" Ainvar asked unexpectedly.

"High Queen Annetha? I've seen her for most of the two days. She and mom seem to be friends."

Ainvar held up a finger. "Beware of calling a fae your friend. They will use you to get what they want. If you need companionship, stick with the other creatures. Scats are loyal, as are spirits."

"They will use me to get what they want? Like you did?" Maggie asked shrewdly.

Ainvar's eyes narrowed. "I did what I did for the Underground. Fae are selfish creatures and will use you for their own _personal_ gain. Most of them lost the teachings of the Goddess when we were all exiled."

"Alright, fae bad, non-fae creatures good."

He sighed. "You know very well that it's not that simple. Good and evil are not as easily defined."

"Okay you win. So when is Jezarix getting here?" Maggie asked. She had hoped to see some friends again but they haven't matured enough to change form. She would have liked to see Optic again and of course, baby Jez who was Jezarix's daughter.

Ainvar looked out the window needlessly. He already knew when they were coming. It's all been planed out for he assumed that he would get want he demanded anyway. "They should be here within a week. Jezarix and her mate Cerlic will be coming."

Maggie smiled. She turned her head in time to see the maid, Kayla, rush in. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but there is a man to see you. He says it's of the utmost importance."

"Who is he?" Ainvar demanded.

"My lord," she curtsied quickly, "He calls himself Daniele and he also asks that King Jareth and Lady Sarah join you."

Ainvar frowned. "That's not a name I recognize…"

Maggie's eyes had widened and she said, "Its one I do. Kayla, go run and get Lady Sarah and King Jareth. They should be in Sarah's room."

OXO

Everyone was crowded into the sitting room and the once large space seemed very stuffy somehow. Sarah, Maggie and Jareth were squeezed on the couch as Ainvar, Henry and Jessie were in the single seats. Two more chairs were brought in for Mitchell and Daniele. However, Daniele was currently pacing the floor waiting for a response from his news.

"Sh- She's alive?" Ainvar stuttered. "How did she survive the slaughter?"

"We don't know," Daniele explained. "Antonio never told me anything but then, I am young, no more then the baby of the family."

"No doubt, seeing as you are three quarters fae born only fifty years ago!"

Daniele shrugged. "Well, the fact is that Antonio and Marco knew and _are_ planning an assault, using her as the weapon. If they do this… She is one of the sisters and no means of exile or banishment can keep her away!"

Maggie was frowning and she voiced her concerns. "Can we trust Daniele? For all we know, _he _could be her son. We can't really be sure, can we?"

Daniele was already shaking his head. "You can't fully trust me no, just as I can't fully trust you but there was no one else I could turn to."

"Annetha-."

"Would eat me alive if I were to approach her with this. You do remember what that monster did to her adoptive son don't you?"

"I agree." Everyone turned to Jareth with shock. He just shook his head. "Annetha would do far worse to the messenger carrying this message then she would to Ainvar if he suddenly showed up at her door."

"Goddess, help me." Ainvar prayed and it released a few chuckles, but not for long.

Sarah was turning the information over in her mind and looked at everyone individually. "What does she want? What could we possibly have to make her want to destroy this kingdom?"

Jareth sighed and Henry gasped. They stared at one another for a long while until Ainvar nodded. "Yes, that would be it."

"There was only one person she showed true resentment towards. She cursed her but that only lasted one life time."

"English, please." Maggie commented.

"Morgause had very deep and abiding jealousy to my… first wife-."

"Only wife." Sarah interrupted.

"That has yet to be decided." Jareth stated mildly.

She shook her head. "It's decided."

"Children, please." Henry abashed. "Continue Jareth. You can carry on your lover's spat later."

"Fine. We _will_ discuss this later."

"Nope!" She popped the 'p'. Henry glared at her and Sarah lowered her head.

Jareth tittered and cleared his throat when Henry's glare turned on him. "Morgause was severely jealous of my late wife for she was high queen and Morgause was nothing more then a lowly queen in the northern reaches of Great Britain. She was never initiated into the priestesshood of the Goddess and my sister had been. She didn't think this was fair for her eldest sister was the Lady of Avalon at the time.

"Morgause couldn't take her anger out on Annetha so she reached her taloned claws out and snared Guinevere. She cast a curse on my wife, destroying her womb. There would have been no heir from me in Camelot if it survived. She never wanted Guinevere to have a child, no matter the circumstances."

Maggie was frowning. "That seems awfully harsh. She cursed the poor woman, shouldn't she have just left it at that?"

"She's insane," Sarah said. "Even more so then is normal for fae. What I don't understand is what difference does this make? You're no longer high king and no one with your blood will be holding the high seat, so why does she want to take revenge now? What's the point?"

Jareth shifted beside her and Henry wouldn't meet her eye. Daniele, surprisingly, was the one who answered. "It's because Guinevere has been born again. It has come to her attention in the last couple of years. She has a touch of the Sight and she has had some dreams of Guinevere and a strong connection between her and Arthur."

Sarah raised an eye brow at Jareth and he shrugged, not looking at her. "So she is coming here to find Guinevere and destroy her again?"

Henry spoke quietly, "And to destroy her daughter."

"Daughter? Now there is a child involved?"

Maggie had gone strangely pale. "Mom."

"Not now Maggie, I have questions."

"But mom-."

"So do we know where she and her kid are?"

Henry nodded. "We had a very good idea."

"Mom!"

"Not _now_, Maggie!"

"Sarah," Jareth said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Did you have an illicit affair with her? I don't blame you. After everything I learned here I know she was your soulmate." Sarah was purposefully being pigheaded and she knew it but she didn't fully understand why. There was something hanging in the air that she didn't want to think about for too long…

"Sarah-."

"Mom-."

She shook her head. "Is the girl yours too?"

"Yes," he said quietly; his voice shook.

She nodded and bit her lip, not saying anything.

"Mom," Maggie said for the last time. "It's us."

Sarah's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"It's us, mom. She's after us."

Sarah turned and looked at Jareth, accusations and questions in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you from the first day you were here."

"Me?" her voice squeaked and she swallowed to get past the lump. "I-I'm… I." the room began to swim and tilt before she was plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Up and Down the Rollercoaster**

Toby paced his bedroom, waiting for some word from _someone. _He was being held captive along with his family. His mother was in the next room with his little brother and her husband. His chest felt tight with unease as he thought of the things the men had threatened every one of his family members with. Toby and his family had been taken from their home, just after Daniele had left for the Underground.

The son of Antonio was discovered to be a turncoat and he was being hunted down by the mortal henchmen. Antonio knew that he wouldn't be found but the search prevented Daniele from entering the Above again anytime soon. In four days, Toby's world was ripped from his fingertips and turned downside up. His mother was confused and slightly hysterical which was why they allowed her to have Billy and Clark in the room, but Toby was kept separate because of his involvement and to keep the fear fresh in his parents.

He sighed and shook his head before sinking down on the cot. Now there was a woman involved. Who she was, Toby didn't know but that woman was after someone in the Underground. She called the girl she was after by the name of Guinevere but Toby was nearly sure he misunderstood. The woman, from the one time he saw her, had seemed frail and sick. She had fading red hair and the skin on her face seemed to drip and ooze off her bones. Her eyes were terrifyingly clear. She was obviously blind but she had stared at Toby like she could see into his soul. Toby was sure she knew things no one should ever know because she grinned with cracked yellow teeth in a knowing way. She was the old witch who beckoned Hansel and Gretel into her ginger bread house, Toby was sure.

There was a thump just outside his door and Toby jumped to his feet. The handle jiggled before it turned and the oldest son came in.

He smiled sickly and asked, "How are you today, Toby?"

"Go chock on a drum stick, Marco." Toby said as he sunk back on the cot, relieved it wasn't that witch or the mastermind behind the whole business.

"Maybe later." He leaned against the door. "You didn't see any sign of another woman hanging off of Jareth did you?"

"We went over this already. There was no sign of a woman with an attachment to Jareth."

"What about the new queen? There was no romantic involvement there?"

Toby blanched. _God I hope not! _Marco grinned.

"There is something you're not telling us, Toby. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which way do you think we should go?"

Toby shook his head, biting his tongue. They had no idea that Sarah was alive or that she had a daughter. If Marco knew that his bride who escaped him was still living… Toby didn't want to think of that possibility.

Instead he offered a piece of information that he was sure wouldn't hurt his sister. "The new queen, I met her. She's very young… too young to have a child of any age let alone one who is a decade or more."

Marco's eyes lit up. "A child then? The Queen is nothing more then a child." He took a step closer in his excitement. "Do you by chance know who the mother is? Was she a lover of Jareth's?"

Toby felt the blood from his face drain and Marco chuckled. "Of course, of course. Wouldn't that be wonderful? A child of Guinevere and Jareth sitting on a throne. My mother will be pleased to hear that."

Toby was shaking his head but Marco had already left. He couldn't tell! He couldn't tell them that Guinevere wasn't in the Underground with Jareth because Sarah was there. He couldn't protect Sarah without condemning her. Toby slumped down into the deepest despair, not knowing what to do.

OXO

Sarah came to lying on the soft couch with Henry leaning over her. He smiled when her eyes fluttered open. "It's good to see you back with us Sarah. Do you mind telling us where you've been?"

She shook her head. "I didn't go anywhere but I did have a very vivid dream." She sat up and looked around catching sight of Jareth she said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He spread his hands, trying to beseech her. "I'm so sorry," he said again.

She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been prepared."

He shook his head pleadingly and Henry took pity on him. "He didn't want to say anything to you in case you felt an obligation that hadn't been there before."

"But soulmates? I-."

"It's our belief that mortal souls pass from beginning to end, using a body only when it is needful. Your soul is an old one and it's waited far too long to find another body but perhaps there is some hidden purpose we are never to understand." Jareth explained.

"So what does that mean exactly? If my soul is mated to yours why did it take so long to-."

"The vessel is also very important. One with your personality and temperament is hard to come by, especially when it comes to besting the Labyrinth. No one can understand the works of the Goddess." his lips twitched.

Sarah finally grinned. "I beat you. Maybe it was my time to be stronger then you."

"Ah, ah, not stronger but equal!"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Wait! Does that mean I really _am _married…"

Both Henry and Jareth were shaking their heads. "Guinevere said the vows, not you." Jareth responded. "You, my dear, are not the same. You harbour the same soul which just identifies you as mine…"

"So Morgause- Toby! Toby and Karen! They're in trouble!" Sarah jumped to her feet.

Daniele was supposed to protect them but he was discovered. That would mean…

"Jareth, we have to help them!"

He shook his head. "I can't interfere without alerting Morgause. She knows me too well."

Sarah bit her lip. Could she get word to them as warning?

OXO

Maggie was in her study looking at maps with Daniele and Ainvar. They were trying to find the best way to fortify the kingdom or if it would be better to pull in the surrounding cities and move everyone into the complex of the castle. There was no questioning what Morgause would do to get to Sarah and Maggie. There was no inkling of how deep her obsession ran.

"If we move everyone into the castle boundary then we run the risk of being put under siege and running out of food."

Maggie frowned, "Couldn't we just magic food in?"

Ainvar rolled his eyes and looked at Daniele. "She understands most of the concepts." He said as explanation. He looked at Maggie. "If we move everyone in here, where would we get the food from?"

"Right…Sorry Ainvar. Are we sure they even have an army? How would they put us under siege if they have no one to back them up?"

Daniele answered. "Your right, we don't have to worry about another army, just Morgause reaching in and pulling you out from right under our noses."

"Right, so we don't have to uproot the cities, that's a start. Can we block her from using the full impact of her strength within the walls?"

"In the Labyrinth, it would be possible. It has a spirit of its own. This-," Ainvar swept his arm around the room, indicating the stone, "is dead stone. There is no magic within these walls as there is in the Labyrinth."

Both Maggie and Daniele turned to look at Ainvar. "Can we go there?" They asked at the same time. They exchanged a look and Maggie blushed.

Ainvar paused. "That might be an option…"

OXO

Jareth searched for Toby but could only find the house in which he lived. It was empty. He tried to find Karen next, linking the blood to Toby. Never before had he an interest in the woman so it was tricky business finding someone without a taste for the flavour to help. The husband was going to be a near impossibility unless they shared blood with another child. He didn't look though.

Jareth sighed and threw the crystal as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered into a million sparks of light and it gave him no satisfaction. Morgause was after Sarah, his daughter and his unborn child. His aunt- blood family- wanted to kill his small, near insignificant life.

It.  
Wasn't.  
Fair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blast from the Past**

"_Concentrate May Gwen! Focus on what you see."_

_She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She didn't notice. _

"_Harder, May Gwen. You are almost there…"_

_Light burst behind her lids and images played with each other. A flower, a simple flower started from a seed and sprouted. The sprout grew tall then a bud came. Lastly; the petals, a vibrant rich blue. May Gwen opened her eyes and smiled. _

"_I did it, Master Ainvar. I did it!" She clapped her hands and shook her hair out. She was just seven years old and yet here she was, opening her mind's eye and seeing in the distance. _

"_Good girl." Ainvar placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have a very wonderful gift, my girl." _

"_Thank you Master Ainvar." May Gwen curtsied and turned to leave, back to her mother but Ainvar called halt. _

_When she turned again, Ainvar's hand was swinging down full force. May Gwen gasped and cowered. The hand flew, fast enough to send her flying when it landed. _

_It never landed. May Gwen looked up, fear etched in her eyes, at Ainvar clenching his hand against his chest. He was panting and May Gwen got a look at the hand. Half of it was red and blistered._

_He squeezed his hand against his body, seeming to pray over it. A minute passed before he finally rose again and took a deep breath, his hand fully healed. His sharp eyes picked at the young girl. "Good work. I was unsure but I suspected… Go to your mother, May Gwen. I'll see you in the morning." _

_May Gwen moved shakily back to her home._

_OXO_

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little girl who had very funny ideas. One of these ideas was going into the mother den and stealing a little dragon-." _

"_Mom! This isn't a proper story! It happened just yesterday! Tell me a different one." _

"_You would rather hear about the Above?" _

"_No! I don't want to hear about a story. Can you tell me about my daddy?" _

"_Your daddy?"_

"_Master Ainvar told me I had a daddy." _

_There was a sigh. "Your daddy… was not as appreciated as he should have been. I wish- that I told him how much I truly loved him." _

"_You never said 'I love you' to him?" _

"_No, darling. I didn't." _

_Maggie looked thoughtful then hugged and kissed her mother. "Mom, you'll tell him when you see him next and he'll forgive you. I promise." _

_OXO_

"_I have to go. Serintx will be taking care of you now." _

"_I don't understand. Jezarix, why can't you stay with me?" _

"_I only have a moon left until the child comes. I need to be in my other form or my child will not survive… and neither will I." _

"_Oh… When do you get to change back?" _

"_It'll be after the egg has hatched." _

"_Nine months of forming the egg then you have to wait years for it to hatch. Maybe I'm the lucky one." _

_Tinkle-like laughter came from the other woman. "We only get the chance every half millennia, so yes, you are the luck one."_

"_I'll miss you," Sarah said. _

"_Well, we can still converse… you just need to learn to speak dragon after all. It's not impossible." _

"_Squeek?"_

"_Very funny." _

OXO

Sarah sat in the garden, admiring the calm evening after the horrific afternoon. The overload of information had left her mind reeling. It seems as if all her dreams had come to- forget about what Jareth had said the first night they met.

She gets adopted by a magical queen as heir; she gets whisked away by a magical creature to a far away land where she had access to an infinite amount of information in the body of man who looks like he stepped out of a fairy tale in the guise of a hermit; she has an absolutely beautiful daughter who she wouldn't trade for anything; she had her knight in shining; and she discovered that she's really a princess.

Perhaps most of the phenomenal things that have happened were not her dreams when Jareth first offered them but everything so far has carried an unmistakable tone of alter-reality.

The dreams had never seemed to quit but neither did the nightmares. The most current one was a crazy woman who decided that Sarah and Maggie were worth betraying her family to get to. Maybe that was it. This woman had no familiar obligations. She was selfish and… evil. The woman was evil.

This was how Ainvar found her, sitting on a bench in the garden on the verge of a panic attack. He cleared his throat and stood before her.

"What do you want? I'm still a thousand years away from forgiving you!" Sarah said angrily.

"And I can wait that time, but that isn't want I wanted to speak with you about." He motioned to the bench and Sarah grudgingly moved over. "This problem with Morgause… do you understand who she is?"

Sarah shrugged, "Sure. Isn't she the younger sister of Elena?"

Ainvar nodded. "Yes, she is. And you also know that she was thought to have died in times past when Camelot was destroyed?"

"That's all the histories have said about her. Henry gave me the books of Camelot and the true accounts of King Arthur. She betrayed her sister by using Mordred to steal the throne and was sentenced to death."

"That is what should have happened. She's alive, however and Daniele doesn't know how she escaped. He didn't even know she was still among the living." He took a breath, "Sarah, when Guinevere was around, she didn't have any talents. She was a Christian woman with a healthy fear towards magic until she met Arthur. Morgause is going to assume the same for the reincarnation. She won't know that you have abilities…"

Sarah cocked her head. "Are you saying that I can get past her where others may not?"

Ainvar nodded. "She can recognize Jareth's essence and my own. She also knows that of Henry and Annetha- though we have no reason to tell the high queen anything at the moment."

Sarah looked thoughtful. "I can't part the veil…"

"I can."

She looked him dead in the eye. "We have to think this through."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Retribution **

She paced like a caged panther, back and forth. Her sightless eyes shifting, searching for the one who evaded her. Guinevere, Guinevere the hated witch. Morgause should have by right married King Uther and given birth to the Once and Future King. Instead her sister was granted the wonderful honour. Guinevere, Guinevere the evil snit. The second disservice against Morgause was Vivian choosing Morgaine over her. Her own sister chose a little runt of a niece over her. Then an encroaching blit was thrust under the nose of Arthur and they were wed, halting all opportunities for her young son to be king. That was the final straw and Morgause brewed a sinfully delightful concoction for the high queen. After invoking a few simple words, Guinevere was rendered barren for life- but not lives.

She spat on the floor and glowered, her long spindly fingers flexing with the need to tear something apart. The witch had escaped again. The chains on her soul were broken and she was born again, fertile and rich. The scum had a child. A girl of fifteen years. How had she stayed invisible for that long? Morgause was anxious to find out.

OXO

Toby was pulled from his unfruitful sleep roughly and dragged out the room. He was pushed into another room and was seated in a chair before he was even fully awake. He was trying to force his eyes open when he became aware of the crying. He turned his head, facing the sound and was able to focus on the crier.

"Toby! No, don't do anything to Toby! Please!"

"Mom?" the scene finally registered and fear struck him. His mother was crouching on the ground beside Clark who was lying face down on the carpet. Billy was struggling and crying against one of the henchmen; his eight year old arms and legs flaying at his captor but unable to dislodge. "Clark! What happened to him?"

"No, Toby, tell them! Tell them everything they want. Just do it, please." Karen was sobbing and wringing her hands, rocking back and forth.

"Yes, Toby. Tell us everything." Antonio stepped forward.

He shook his head. "I told you everything I know. I don't know anymore!"

Marco spoke up. "He's lying, father."

Antonio nodded. "Yes, I thought so. You said his fear spiked when you mentioned that the new queen could very well be the daughter of the woman we are searching for?"

A cold chill settled over Toby and Antonio smiled like a shark. "He's cooperating now. This is good. Very good."

OXO

Annetha studied her appearance in the mirror. She felt strangely uncomfortable in her new home. Holding the high seat was nothing like controlling a kingdom. Her home was little more then a cottage in the middle of a deserted forest. No other creatures lived near her and it was a drastic change from the time she spent in court surrounded by people. Annetha sighed and smoothed out her hair before moving to a copper basin filled with water. She dipped herbs into the water and watched them spin around and around.

"May Gwen, Queen of Scats." She called softly to the spirits and watched intently as the water cleared and showed the image of young Maggie. She was seated in her own study with a map on the desk. Her attention, however, was on the man sitting on the other side. Annetha felt tempted not to roll her eyes. The first day on the job and the young girl was already making eyes at the servants.

That was her initial reaction. It wasn't until she realized that the man sitting across from her wasn't a servant but the son of a man who had caused no end of trouble. It was Daniele.

"I thought you were going back to the Above for good, boy. What are you doing there?" she asked the silent water.

Then she noticed the second man in the room. "That bastard!" she screamed and picked up the bowl. She threw it against one wall in her rage. The image of Ainvar splattered against the wood before vanishing as the water dripped down. Annetha drew herself up shakily and went out doors.

The purpose of the seclusion for the High Queen was similar to the seclusion of the High Priestess. It gave them free reign to view the kingdoms or commune with the Goddess without distraction and it kept the other creatures away when something troubled her. Annetha would be the last to admit to the need of that seclusion if she ever laid eyes on that man again… even if the highest single law refused to admit to something, does not mean that it wasn't there.

She stood in the midst of the forest and shrieked her indignation.

_The mode for scrying here is dependable on the character and the source of their gifts. Jareth would use a crystal- Annetha would use a bowl of precious waters_. The Mirrors are used as communication requiring a two way access. So spying through the Mirror ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In the Heat of the Night**

Maggie and Daniele, after speaking to Jareth, were preparing for the Labyrinth. Jessie was to stay in the kingdom of Scats and man the throne while the others were yo go into hiding.

The protection of the queen was of the utmost importance.

After a quick call to Tano, Jareth's advisor, everything was getting set up to house the handful of guests. With things underway, Jareth was now searching for Sarah and Ainvar. He found them in the garden.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked.

Sarah looked slowly at him and blinked as if clearing her head. She smiled. "Get Maggie and Daniele to the labyrinth. I'll come along soon." She tilted her head. "Did I tell you that I've learned how to use my projection to transport myself? It's not as powerful as yours or Anne's since I can't part the veil but it gets me around."

Jareth was taken aback for a moment. "You can transport yourself?"

"Ummhumm. How do you think I arrived in the garden like I did?"

"I thought Ainvar…" Jareth paused. Sending someone without accompanying them was exhausting when sending them within the same realm. It would kill the average fae if they tried to send someone outside of a given realm, hence the reason Jareth had to escort each runner safely to and from the Labyrinth. "I suppose I never thought of it. But then-."

"Ainvar parted the veil."

"Ah…" Jareth said, feeling slightly guilty at not asking before. "Alright," He said, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't take too long. Morgause may or may not attack. It's the potential of the attack we must arm against."

Sarah smiled. "I'll be fine. See you soon." She promised. As Jareth walked away, an unsettling feeling came over him.

OXO

"Ah, your Majesty!" Tano called out when everyone arrived in the Audience Hall. Everyone minus Sarah and Ainvar.

"Good evening, Tano." Jareth called out, extracting himself from Maggie and Daniele.

Tano looked over the strange pair standing where Jareth left them. His king went to his throne at the front. The man was an absolute stranger but the girl, the girl looked incredibly familiar. "My lady," he gasped finally and gave a low bow.

Jareth called out, "Actually Tano, you may address her as her Majesty. This is Queen Maggie of Scats."

"Maggie, Your majesty?" Tano looked confusedly at the girl. He could have sworn…

"Yes, her name is May Gwen, my daughter." The king said in a bored, uninterested tone.

The girl, Maggie, giggled and Tano was felt as if his eyes would pop out before he realized that Jareth was only exercising his- rather dry- sense of humour. "Right, sire. Good one Sire."

Jareth sighed. "Tano, this is the child of Sarah and I. Sarah is the lady whom I wanted the original room for."

"Yes Sire. I understand." Tano humoured. He left the visitors to the king and went back into his study. If no one wanted to tell him what was going on, it wasn't his concern.

OXO

"When is mom getting here?" Maggie asked when the advisor left the room. "Shouldn't we all be here together? Wouldn't it be safer?"

Jareth sighed and drew up a crystal, peering through it. "Yes, Maggie, it would be safer but there were some things she needed to tie up and I trust her not to be gone for too long." He looked on as Sarah and Ainvar sat in the garden and discussed. He tuned into the conversation.

"Do you think this is a good time?" Ainvar asked.

"I love him, Ainvar. Perhaps it's time to make it permanent…"

"Morgause will skin you alive if you become queen- even if it is for a lowly kingdom…"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for punishment. We have some things to prepare before heading to the Labyrinth. Do you really think Jareth will take me?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Do you-."

Jareth made the crystal disappear and sighed, somewhat happily. So Sarah needed to prepare for marriage plans? He could live with that.

"King Jareth?" Daniele approached him. "Don't you think you should go and bring Lady Sarah and Lord Ainvar here?"

Jareth waved him away. "She's smart. She'll do what is needed then come straight here without complication." He said to the boy, then to himself, "I believe in her."

Softly he sang, "Though I do believe in you…" A soft smile played on his lips

OXO

Sarah had her eyes closed and her hands stretched out before her, concentrating and channelling. Ainvar stood beside her, mimicking her stance but with eyes opened and focused a hundred miles away.

"That's enough Sarah, he received the message." Ainvar said softly, letting his arms drop to his sides.

Sarah released her breath and sagged, letting the illusion drop. "He saw it? And he believed it?"

Ainvar nodded. "Yes, he saw it. That was a cruel thing to have showed him, however." He looked disapprovingly at Sarah.

She shrugged. "It was all I could think of in the short amount of time. I didn't know anything else that would keep him from coming after us."

Ainvar shook his head. "What's done is done. You may have to go through with your little deception, you know."

Sarah glared. "I'll think of something. I do not want to become queen of anything."

"You may not have a choice."

"Enough," she growled out. "Ainvar, part the veil!" she commanded like a ruler.

"You are sure?" He asked one last time. "Are you ready?"

"The plan is a simple one," she reasoned. "You just need to do your part and I'll do mine."

She took out a folded piece of leather from her pocket. "Now, you're sure this is accurate?" she held it up without opening it.

Ainvar nodded. "For the last time yes! I took that directly from my memory. I was, after all, the last person to see-."

"Yes, yes alright." She pierced Ainvar with a look. "Be sure to return to Dranavix when I'm done. You need to keep Jezarix and Cerlic there. Morgause cannot know about the dragons right now."

"I do remember my part, Sarah." Ainvar said with an edge to his voice.

"Good. Now, part the veil." She said again and Ainvar sighed.

Sarah grinned like a feral thing as she felt the veil that separated two of the worlds drop.

A/N: Don't cry, just flame if need be.

Author's Excuse: Sorry for the delay; school started Tuesday and, though it be a sad excuse, I needed the day before to get into the 'zone'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Plan Executed… Poorly? **

Sarah spared one last look at Ainvar before grabbing a long black and hooded cloak. The hood covered her face so she wouldn't be recognized if the illusion slips. Tying it around her neck, she faced the empty air.

"Once I'm through-."

"I _know_. Go now, Sarah."

She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on her destination; Toby. She _pulled_ and vanished from view.

OXO

Ainvar sighed and shook his head. He looked left and right before rolling his eyes and followed her, trying to stay to the shadows.

OXO

Toby was crouched on the ground as he watched Marco and Antonio converse quietly. He didn't tell them anything, he wouldn't tell them anything. Every time he tried to think up a convincing lie, the two men would cut him off. It was about mid-afternoon when the henchmen took Karen, Billy and Clark away back to their room. After a few more well placed threats, Toby was fearing for his life and his family's life more then he was for a sister he didn't remember and a niece who shouldn't even exist.

He was a few more minutes away from admitting what he knew and have done with it. There were more people in the Underground who could protect Sarah wasn't there? Jareth was powerful wasn't he? And Annetha, she was high queen wasn't she? So that would mean she was powerful too.

Marco looked up and eyed Toby. "Father," he said to Antonio. "I think someone is about to give in and spill his knowledge."

Antonio raised an eye brow and looked at the defeated expression on the younger boys face. "Do you now?"

Toby nodded sadly. "There is no Guinevere in the Underground- well there might be, but she wasn't in the Scat Kingdom. It was-." He swallowed and thought hard, _Sarah forgive me! _"The queen is named Maggie and she's not the daughter of- that woman- but the daughter of Sarah… and Jareth."

Marco peered narrowly at Toby. "Sarah who?" he asked slowly.

"My sister. The one who escaped you…"

His face cracked suddenly. "Sarah Williams? Hah! This is _marvelous _news."

"And completely false." A new voice said, softly. It was deep and strong. The person it belonged to was standing near the door having no evidence of using said door to enter. She, the woman, was wearing a thick black cloak with the hood covering her face. She swept back the hood and stood there, magnificent and imposing. A woman with jet black hair, burnished olive skin and deep, blue eyes. Her jaw was smooth and strong, more handsome then beautiful. She lifted a hand, revealing long strong fingers adorned with gold bands and jewels.

Toby felt a flash of disappointment and looked down. He was hoping to see someone he knew, someone he met to come to his aid. He was hoping for Sarah.

Antonio stumbled back and cursed. "Vivian," he swore. "You- you're dead!"

"I escaped." The woman replied. "Does that surprise you, Lot? Your dear wife, my sister has survived without my previous knowledge, however do you truly think that she had the power to hide from me forever?"

"I- I." Antonio was literally shaking. This imposing woman has still his hand with a simple appearance. Who was she?

"Go, Lot. Go. I never want to hear of your activities in the Underground or the Above ever again. Leave!" The last word vibrated throughout the room and Antonio fell back. He scrambled to his feet and vanished from his spot, leaving Toby blinking at him.

The woman turned on Marco. "Spawn on the unholy, go with thy father. Go!"

Marco glared and spat on the floor before disappearing as suddenly as Antonio.

The woman chuckled and her appearance changed. She lost her imposing height and her hair lightened to a warm brown and her eyes darkened. She looked at Toby and grinned.

"Sarah!" he yelled and threw himself into her arms.

"Hello to you too." She held him at arm length. "What was this? You were betraying me?"

"I- No! I didn't… want to…"

Sarah smiled. "Leave it alone, Toby. It'll be alright. Go get Karen and bring her here, quickly." She said as she raised her hood again. "Go, I'll get you out of here."

Toby left and Sarah closed her eyes, grounded and sent her spirit out to survey the surrounding area. She could see nothing. Something was keeping her from seeing out but why didn't it keep her from coming in?

The sound of a door slamming open alerted her to company and Toby came in, closely followed by a woman, man and little boy. Sarah stared in shock at Karen. The woman she knew as her stepmother had grown old noticeably. She looked as if the boy clinging to her waist should be a grandson rather then a son. The man, a heavy set man that didn't look to be in good shape limped along, a large bruise rising on his head and his eyes blackened.

A groan came from Karen and Sarah returned her attention to her. "What more? Are you another one come to torture us?"

"Mom!" Toby started.

"No, Toby." Sarah halted him with one hand. "Karen, I wish to help you, nothing more."

Her despairing face darkened. "Is this a scam? Didn't Toby tell you everything? We don't know anymore!"

Sarah shook her head, her face still in shadows. "I want only to get you out of here…" she took a deep breath. "I just don't know where here is or how to get out." She admitted.

The door blew in once more and a crone stood in its path. "Vivian would have been able to leave," it cackled. "Guinevere, however, would not have the power."

Sarah meant to take a step closer but Toby threw himself in front of her. "This isn't Guinevere you witch! Leave her alone!"

"Toby!" Sarah and Karen both called out. Toby ignored them.

"You stay away!"

Morgause cackled again. "I won't be ordered around by a _boy._" The air dampened and an object flew through the air and struck Toby against the side of his head. He dropped like a stone.

"Toby!" Karen shrieked. Sarah pulled her away and behind her with the husband and son, leaving Toby where he fell.

"That wasn't necessary Morgause. He was just trying to help."

"You should know, Guinevere, I don't like those who get in my way."

"Actually, I don't know." Sarah tried to see out, past the building but there was still something blocking her way. "I don't know who you are and I don't go by that name either."

Morgause lifted her face, her eyes completely white and she seemed to sniff the air. "No! You must remember!" she croaked. "Arthur would have awakened your soul to bind you to him once more!"

Sarah took one step back, disgusted. "Arthur doesn't exist anymore! You live in a past that has been forgotten by most and turned into a legend by the rest. You don't even play a part anymore in the myths! Everyone has forgotten you!"

The old crone lifted one gnarled hand and Sarah found herself frozen to the floor. She couldn't move.

"Do you think that it affects me whether those useless fae of human or creature do not remember me? Do you think me so insignificant that being forgotten would destroy me? No, my dear Guinevere, I am not so easily defeated." She crept closer until she was just a hand's span away. "I have ripped my own sister's beating heart from her chest and ate it!" She leaned in closer and smiled. Sarah could see the pointed crooked teeth and smell the foul breath of this creature. "You made the illusion too tall. She was a little thing modeled from the faery of old." She backed away, cackling to herself. "I know no bounds, Guinevere, and I have a lot of hate for wrongs done to me. You shall bare all."

Sarah worked her throat, unable to speak. She watched as the woman kicked Toby on her way by and left the room.

The moment the door closed, Sarah collapsed and crawled to Toby, checking for a pulse and sighing in relief when she felt the strong, rhythmic beating against her fingers. She smoothed his hair back from his forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

"Toby!" another voice cried out and Sarah turned to see Karen join her on the floor.

"He's alright," she muttered. "He just wanted to protect me, the stupid idiot."

"Just get away from him, Guinevere or whatever your name is. Get away." Karen snarled as she dragged the boy to her and rested his head on her lap, smoothing his hair as Sarah had done.

Sarah drew her knees up to her chest and placed a hand on either side of her hood. "Karen. I don't wish your family harm. Toby knew that. There is nothing I would have done to hurt him."

"It's your fault we're here! They wanted information about you and… and-." Karen looked over her shoulder at the other woman and her eyes widened, "And-."

"Sarah?" She lowered her hood and felt tears well in her eyes.

"No-." she gasped. "You- your dead…"

She shook her head. "No, Karen. I'm not dead."

"Then what hap-."

"Shhh!" Sarah hushed suddenly, listening. She could hear scratching and a high screech that almost sounded like…

The door opened again and once more, Sarah found herself staring at Marco Musciasco, one of the many sons of Morgause but the only one left surviving. He glared at Karen sitting with Toby and the husband and son in the back. Sarah took the opportunity to raise her hood again. She tried to shrink down on herself but was unable to escape his sudden scrutiny.

"I knew you were lying." He said coldly. "Vivian wouldn't have let us go without dealing some punishment out. So you thought you could save these lowlifes and your daughter hmm? Well, sorry to disappoint you, Morgause is already searching for the illusive little queen. She'll be here shortly."

Sarah let out a harsh laugh. "You can't get to her. No one can."

Marco smiled. "Don't tell me you killed your own flesh and blood. That would be worth Morgause if you did."

"I have never killed even the smallest spirit. She _is_ beyond your reach, though." Sarah coughed; a reactionary impulse.

He nodded, still grinning. "We'll see, princess, we'll see." He turned and left. A key turned in the lock.

Karen sobbed quietly and the man come closer, arms wrapped around the little boy. Sarah just buried her head into her knees and cried. So much for her rescue plan. It was a stupid plan anyway…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jareth to the Rescue**

Maggie sat in the corner of the Audience Hall with Daniele waiting impatiently for Ainvar and her mother. She rocked slightly back and forth, her eyes glued to the figure on the throne. Jareth has been searching his crystal for the last hour, trying to locate the MIA Sarah. It took him a good half hour since they arrived before checking once more on the progress of Sarah. When at first he couldn't find her, he just chuckled and put more effort into finding her. When, five minutes later, he still couldn't find the wayward woman, he swore blisteringly and catapulted the crystal into the wall. Maggie just shook her head. She had thought her mother would do something like this. There would be no other reason for her to remain behind with a man she hated to her very core.

She didn't know exactly what Sarah has done but Maggie was sure it was something that would make Jareth very angry. Jareth breathed out through his nose explosively and the crystal exploded in his grip. Both Maggie and Daniele stood quickly and backed up a few steps until the wall was to their backs. Jareth stood and stalked down the steps leading from the throne to the top of the circular indentation. Ainvar was already in there, dusting himself off. Before Ainvar had the chance to look up, Jareth had dragged him out and pinned him to the floor.

"Where is she?" He growled out lowly and Maggie felt her eyes widen in shock. This was not the man she met less then a week ago.

She couldn't see his face, but Ainvar's voice shook as he answered. "S-she's in the Above! Mor-Morgause has h-her now. I couldn't follow!"

"What?" The single word was tinged with a thousand different nuances and all of them absolutely terrifying.

"She's in the Above! She's gone to rescue her brother!"

Jareth shook him by the collar and shoved him back into the stone floor. Ainvar didn't move and Maggie didn't know if it was because he was in shock or in pain. She hoped it was the former.

"If she is hurt, Ainvar, then I will personally separate your head from your body and bury them in the Bog of Eternal Stench. I promise it will not kill you!" he spat out before vanishing in a cloud of glitter.

Ainvar stirred and sat up. Maggie called out. "Are you alright?"

He waved her off and slowly got to his feet. His back popped with each vertebra as he straightened. He limped the first couple of steps then his walking eased out, with it came a sigh of relief.

"I am alright May Gwen. I had forgotten about the family's temper momentarily. I had believed that Jareth had tamed his impulses. I suppose I was mistaken."

He sat down on the steps and Maggie joined him. "Where's my mom?"

He sighed. "She's in trouble."

Maggie felt her heart quicken in fear. "Why didn't you follow her?" she asked in a small voice.

"I tried. I felt the moment she arrived and I tried to follow but I was trapped. It took all that time for me to get un-trapped."

"So… mom is still there? Trapped?" Maggie looked up at Daniele and his expression was devastating. He shook his head and she felt her world fall apart.

OXO

Annetha was still walking the forest, her temper still seething as _that face_ still played over and over in her mind. Not a bird chirped nor a spirit or sprite shape shift in front of her. A line of frost followed her steps and quite a few trees where sacrificed in the face of her fury. She heard it then, a faint sound that should not have been, sounded in the far off distance. She grinned, thinking a living thing could help her temper and raised her skirts and pelted off in the direction of the sound.

She was by no means the fastest runner but she was in excellent condition and made terrific time in arriving back at the cottage. The culprit was just on the other side and Annetha moved slowly, preparing for battle.

"Anne." A disembodied voice said. "It's only me. There is no need to turn me into a living ice sculpture."

Annetha sighed and straightened up. "Alright, Jareth, where are you?"

A crystal floated, suspended in the air. It popped and there stood Jareth before her. He looked more livid then Annetha felt at that current moment. "What happened?" she asked.

His eyes flashed. "Sarah is in the Above. She went after her brother and his mother but was caught by Morgause."

"Morgause?" Annetha's voice raised shrilly. "Morgause is dead."

Jareth shook his head, twice. "She escaped and was seeking revenge on Guinevere, or the Guinevere she remembers. Sarah is her soul reborn." His eyes flashed and a nearby tree combusted. "Antonio is Lot. They have her!"

"Antonio- Get her back! Go bring her back!" Annetha pointed behind him, hoping he would get the point. If Morgause was truly in possession of Sarah, disaster was sure to follow.

Jareth visibly sagged. "I can't find her. We need help, Anne." Annetha started to shake her head. "Anne, you know the two of us can't go us against Morgause. She's one of the daughters-."

"No!" Annetha barked, turning her back on Jareth.

"We need _help!_ Anne, call mother-."

"No!"

"Yes, Anne! We need mother and Ain-."

"Do not say that name to me!" She whirled on him, intending to send something painful at her younger brother but he wasn't there. He called from behind her.

"He can help." He said softly.

"I don't care if he can save the world and return us to the Above. He won't come within ten miles of me!" She turned quickly again but once more, Jareth wasn't there.

"Call mother." He said just as softly.

"Who's high queen, Jareth?"

"You, sister. But first and foremost you are a priestess of the Goddess!"

"Jareth, what can mother do? Vivian-."

"Vivian's time was done. If she resisted for only a moment, Morgause would have been the one to die."

"But she was the lady…"

"She _was_ the lady, until she gave that seat to you. Anne, mother was high queen since our exile began. She has the power to help. And with Ain-."

"Don't!" Anne screamed.

"Ainvar!" Jareth yelled so loud it echoed throughout the silent forest. Annetha broke down in a sobbing fit and Jareth reappeared behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "The pain needs to heal, Anne. It's been long enough."

She tried to pull away from her brother. "It hasn't been long _enough_! Leave me alone, Jareth!"

He said stubbornly, "Not without help for Sarah. Just for Sarah, Anne. Forgive long enough for that." He turned her around and hugged her close. "Please Anne, sister. For me. For _my family_!"

Annetha could do nothing but sob into his shoulder. She felt him bend his head down closer to her ear. "For my unborn child. Please Anne."

Annetha hiccupped and raised her head. "Jareth?"

"Hmm?"

"She's going to be so angry." She felt a small smile pull at her lips. From the look on his face, he didn't tell her yet.

"I know, love. But I _want_ to give her the opportunity to get angry at me. I _want_ her to be able to throw things at my head and curse me so loudly in dragon that my ears ring. I want that child to be born and grow up in the Labyrinth. I want to _marry_ her, Anne. I _need_ her."

Anne sighed and sniffled a little bit, but just a little. She nodded. "Fine. You can have your happy ending. I'll just have my lonely existence."

"Call mother," he said again. "I'll bring Ainvar here. Do not kill him."

"Who's high queen?" She asked again, this time a true smile graced her face.

"Anne."

"Yes?"

"You can dish out your anger after we have the other half of my soul safely _back_."

OXO

Jareth sat on the steps of his sister's cottage, waiting for his mother and sister to get back. Ainvar was a little distance away, standing with his back to Jareth, not looking or speaking. Jareth couldn't say that he minded. The air shifted and a music melody floated his way.

"What is my sister doing alive?" Elena asked abruptly, her musical voice sounding much sharper then normal.

"Mother," Jareth said as a greeting. "She escaped from the slaughter and is now living in the Above with her husband."

"Lot?" Elena hissed.

"Yes, Lot." Jareth nodded to Ainvar and Annetha, who was a little ways behind her mother, paled.

Ainvar still hasn't turned but his back straightened and his head tilted slightly.

Elena looked behind her at her daughter and then at Ainvar. "Ah, yes. The lovers who were never meant to be."

"Mother." Anne said warningly.

"I did warn you about going against the Goddess' will, daughter. You must reap the seeds you have sewn." Elena took a step to Ainvar and called out. "Master Druid! You will be of assistance to us?"

Ainvar turned his head in their direction without fully turning around. "Yes, my lady Igraine. I will help all I can."

She smiled, pleased. "Good." She took a deep breath and looked around with authority and a touch of irony. "So, the past meets the present. Let's go put Morgause into the ground in which she belongs. Her envy and self pity have hurt far too many people and have destroyed too many kingdoms."

Jareth felt a fierce devotion to the task ahead. He looked to the sky and said a silent prayer to the goddess. Both Elena and Annetha paused and looked back at him. It was Annetha who smiled and bowed her head. "She's still there, baby brother, and she hears you."

Jareth looked back to earth and blinked slowly. "Excalibur…?" he asked.

Anne shook her head. "The lady of the lake took it down to the bottom of the sea. It lies in perfect slumber. If it is brought back to the world of man now, it will rust instantly. Its no use to us this time Jareth."

He nodded. "It would have been nice to hold it once more in battle."

"But a new battle for your children and mate has to be fought. A new weapon is required." Her eyes brightened with excitement.

Jareth just inclined his head. "If you wish…"

"I do."

"So be it." He looked to his mother and mentor. "Let's go rescue Sarah."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Coming Down to the Hilt **

Sarah rocked back and forth. So many emotions were swirling around her. She could feel her fear, anger, sadness, pain and regret. She didn't regret trying to save Toby. No she regretted not asked Jareth for help. She was sure that he would have at the very least listen to her before locking her away and throwing away the key in an oubliette somewhere in the Labyrinth.

Karen and the man, Clark, moved Toby to the couch against the back wall. She was still smoothing his hair and humming quietly. Clark was leaning against the end of the couch where Toby's feet were. The boy… the boy was currently inching carefully towards Sarah.

"Um, excuse me?" he said, whispering.

Sarah looked up at him and ceased her rocking. "Yes?"

He sat down beside her and curled up with his arms around his knees, mimicking her position. "You look familiar," he admitted.

"Have you seen pictures of me?" She asked.

"Umhmm," he nodded. "There is a picture of you and Toby in his room. He's just a baby in the picture but you look the same."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Billy. What's yours?"

She smiled. "Sarah. How old are you Billy?"

He grinned proudly and pointed to his chest. "I'm eight."

"Oh! You're practically a man now. Can you do something for me that only a man can do?"

"Of course." He stated.

"Can you look after your mom and dad? Make sure they don't get into too much trouble?"

"Sarah? Are you going somewhere?" he countered.

She smiled sadly. "Not right now. But can you do that for me?"

"Sure, Sarah. If you can do something for me?"

"What is it?" Sarah was curious.

"Can you help us get out of here? I want to go home now. I have school, you know, and a test on Friday."

"I'll try," Sarah promised. "I'll try."

OXO

Morgause immersed herself deep within the magics surrounding the building like a bubble. The physical building was an abandoned warehouse in a burned out neighbourhood, however the occupants who are in the building are truly in another realm separate from the Above and Underground. It was in this realm where Morgause has remained hidden from her sister and her children for uncounted years. It was where she would have remained hidden if she had not had the dream in which alerted her to Guinevere's broken bonds and returned to the physical worlds. She should have remained bound for eternity but something happened. Something must have pulled her from the beyond but Morgause couldn't place what!

She smiled grimly to herself. Only one matching her strength could penetrate the warehouse and from what Antonio and Marco have told her, Igraine has finally removed herself from the public eye, if she were ever truly in the public eye. Igraine was selfish enough to desire her own privacy even after she became the single most important person in the Underground. Morgause didn't care about Igraine though. Her older sister gave her everything that she could as they were growing up. There was only one thing that was even too monstrous for Morgause to think about and that was the destruction of the woman who she once saw as her mother.

Morgause shook off such thoughts. Now was not the time to become sentimental. She withdrew from the magics and stood, strengthened momentarily. More often then not, she had to immerse her essence with the magics to regenerate. This, no one was to know, not even dear old Lot. Her age was catching up to her. Although she was fae, and therefore immortal, her powers could not be sustained by the powerless atmosphere surrounding the warehouse. Her pockets of magics were necessary for her survival.

She looked over the wall of her private room and thought. Lining it was an assortment of daggers and one or two ceremonial swords, a broad sword and a war axe. She let her hand run the line of weapons as she thought of the best choice. The most obvious was the wicked looking dagger meant to torture and not kill but it wouldn't help with her new dilemma. Guinevere was a human witch in this life and she had power. Her searching fingers landed on the athame, a power sucking device.

She smiled to herself. Don't parental authorities always teach their young, waste not; want not?

OXO

Sarah took a deep breath before standing and walking to the couch. Karen looked up briefly then away again. "How is he?" she asked.

Karen sniffled slightly before answering. "There's no change. What if he's damaged for life? Brain damage?"

The side of Toby's head was bleeding sluggishly and his skin was extremely pale. "He'll get better, Karen. I promise he'll be alright."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why should I trust you? You can't even get yourself out of this mess. How did you manage it, Sarah? How did you escape and stay hidden for all these years? How is it that you don't look like you've aged at all since I saw you at the hearing sixteen years ago?"

She shook her head. "Karen, there are some things that you don't want to know."

"How do you know what I want to know or not? Why didn't Toby seem surprised to see you?"

"Karen-."

"No, Sarah. I want answers!" Karen's face was determined. She wasn't going to back down easily at all.

Sarah sighed and bit her lip. Would Karen believe in magic? There was only one way to find out.

She looked at the woman, trying to decided whether to tell her or not.

OXO

Morgause stalked the hall with Antonio and Marco. The door cam insight and she grinned. Throwing open the door, she was greeted by a scene almost too sweet for her to stomach. She felt the emotions run high, the top of it all was trust and forgiveness. Bah! Only those who are weak would forgive some heinous deed.

The two men rushed in a separated the family from Guinevere. Marco shoved her in the centre of the room though she tried to fight back. The woman was useless. Morgause walked closer and balanced the Atheme in her hand.

"Guinevere, you shall never again walk the living planes when I am done with you."

OXO

Jareth took a deep breath. "This will work," he told himself again. His mother and sister were on either side of him and Ainvar was standing across from them.

He held out his hands and said, "Let's complete the circle." The four joined hands. Jareth felt Anne wince as her hand closed around Ainvar's and Jareth squeezed hers for support. Ainvar cleared his throat. "Magic used with male and female does not flow as smoothly. By adding the strength of each counter-part in intervals, we hope to heighten Anne's sight so she can locate the missing soul. Anne, if you will."

Anne took a deep breath and gazed into the pool of water before her feet. It was a slightly dented copper bowl filled with clear beautiful water. Herbs were floating on top, bobbing slightly through ripples. The surface shimmered and Anne's brow dewed. Her eyes closed and her lips moved but no sound came forth. An image surfaced and she smiled in victory.

"Jareth, Elena now." Ainvar said.

Jareth felt the veil rise and he focused all his energy on the location of the image. Elena, he _felt_ her mentally back up and take a running leap. The four vanished only to reappear in a room filled with chaos.


	11. Chapter 11

Another short chapter. Please be warned of extreme violence of death. Skim lightly if it makes you queasy, you should be able to skip most of it. 

**Chapter 11: An Unfortunate Disaster **

Jareth saw red when he as he witnessed a bent, shriveled up old woman bending over Sarah with a ceremonial athame. Those daggers were forbidden by the Goddess herself. There was a time when a group of druids stole the magics from their defeated enemies and they became so powerful and power hungry that the Goddess rose up and destroyed the entire tribe. It was devastation but also a necessary lesson for all. Morgause didn't learn it.

It was Elena, however, who reacted first. "Morgause!" she called sharply.

The crouching woman turned slowly, a hideous grin alighting her face. "So, you've crawled out of your hole, sister?"

"As I see you have. Morgause, you have betrayed the Goddess!" Elena lifted her arm and condemned her sister.

"No!" Morgause snapped, bringing the knife nearer to Sarah. "It was the Goddess who betrayed me! I have done everything in her name-."

"You have done everything in the name of your greed." Annetha snarled, stepping forth. "You must pay for your crimes."

"You, little girl, dare to talk of my crimes? What of your own?" Morgause wrapped a gnarled hand in Sarah's hair and yanked upwards, pressing the knife into the soft skin of her throat.

Jareth growled slightly and took another step forward. Morgause eyed him and cackled. "Is baby Arthur trying to save his mate? You'll fail again. Just like last time!" With a swift movement the knife dug in and flicked, sending a spray of blood over the room.

Karen screamed and covered her face in her captor's shoulder. Annetha froze, eyes wide in terror. Elena looked on coldly, a rage so intense it radiated off her skin settled over her. Ainvar chocked, reaching out but moving no closer.

Jareth- Jareth's world collapsed and flamed all in the same instance. It imploded pulling everything that was Jareth in on itself. He became deaf, blind and mute all at once.

He became useless.

He became-.

OXO

Sarah collapsed at the feet on a monster. Her body was dead and motionless. There was no heartbeat. No inner life. She lay dead upon the ground, unmoving with blood pooling around throat. She smiled coldly before black claimed her for the briefest of moments.

OXO

Elena watched the body shudder and jerk before falling to the floor and felt the subtlest of change. She glared and swelled with raged- until she noticed Morgause's face.

The aged and crone-like fae held up the knife in victory for a split second before her face fell and she collapsed to her knees and howled in rage. "No! It's not possible! It's a trick!" The bloody knife dripped crimson and was flung against the wall.

"No Morgause, it is no trick." Elena said. "She's dead. Your vengeance is complete but its time for mine."

"Yours? Igraine, you raised me from a babe! What can you do to me?"

"And Vivian suckled you as a babe. I can do no more and no less then what you did to her."

For the first time since Morgause has been resurfaced, she showed fear. "You wouldn't dare-." She chocked on her words and Elena smiled coldly still.

"You may not be able to harm me, sister, but I know I monster when I see one." Without moving, the middle sister raised her hand and curled her fingers, watching as Morgause bent forward, grabbing her chest and falling on her knees. "Anne," she said through clenched teeth.

"Mother," Anne muttered. Her eyes on the scene.

"Jareth. Get him out." Elena felt Anne look at Jareth and nod once sharply. She grabbed his hand in hers, squeezing it hard before vanishing with a sweet smelling cloud. Elena shook the image of the dead look on his face from her head before tightening her hand. She could almost feel the flutter of the frantic beats against her fingers.

Morgause was shaking violently on the floor and she suddenly looked up, blood pooling from her eyes, nose and mouth. Elena's fingers flexed and Morgause dropped like a fly, lying beside the prone body of the dark haired girl.

Elena dropped her hand and slumped down slightly. She felt an arm go around her shoulder to support her and looked up to meet the teary eyes of Ainvar. He nodded to the other occupant in the room.

Elena looked up at the two men who orchestrated themselves as Italian men. She moved swiftly at them, waving her arm to create a strong wind out of the still air. The men were pulled away from the hostaged family, pinning them against the wall.

Lot, the fat man, yelled in pain but his eyes wouldn't leave the cronish body on the ground. Marco remained still and quiet. He appeared to have surrendered to his fate.

When Elena spoke, she did so with such conviction that no command could go undone. "I banish you to this liminal space that was created by the soul I once called sister. You will not leave this place for the world of mortality nor the world of the immortal. The underground is banned from you. Dranavix is banned from you. Aboveground is banned from you. The unnamed and unknown planes are banned from you. You will remain _here _until the-." here she almost smiled kindly. "Until existence falls down."

The two men suddenly vanished and Elena felt their passage blocked. Her face was schooled as she turned to the small family, one was lying on the couch. His head was bleeding but Elena smiled. She waved her hand and the body collapsed in on it self as did the body of Sarah.

The blond woman cried out suddenly but was held back by a fearful man. Elena didn't pay them any attention. She turned to the door.

"Excuse me?" Said a small voice. She looked down and saw a little boy of eight at her skirts.

"Yes?" she asked, amused.

"Can my brother come back now? And that lady, Sarah?" His eyes were wide and innocent and Elena felt her heart lost forever to them.

She knelt and held open her arms and the boy walked into them. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Billy," he replied with those big blue eyes.

"Is that your mother and father?" Elena pointed to the two flabbergasted adults.

"Yes."

She smiled. "Bring them to me."

Billy left and calmly grabbed the hand of the man and woman and led them back to Elena. She nodded. "We go now. Ainvar." She looked over her shoulder at him and he nodded, lending her his strength. She vanished with the seemingly broken family and Ainvar scored the halls and other rooms, searching.

OXO

It takes time for plans to unfold. Ainvar had been known throughout history as being _the_ greatest mastermind of the unseen. His knowledge is complete and whole.

His power has no bounds but does have limitations. He cannot intrude unwelcomed so he must work to become welcomed.

The dragons have welcomed him eons before the fae had been exiled to live Underground and look to him as the unnamed leader. They have instant communication, known only to those born of dragon blood. It's a technique used to contact each other over miles and worlds, through veils and time.

There was something only a master shapeshifter would know: A single strand of hair taken from the head of a shapeshifter could hold a true and solid illusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Final Goodbye**

She was floating, suspended in warmth. If she had lips, she would smile. The air was liquid on her essence and if she had control or substance, she was sure that ripples would spread and expand from her moving arm. She could almost sense them as it was.

A voice penetrated the liquid and she tried to look to see who it was but she was unable to turn. She mentally shrugged, disinterested with the intruder now.

A light flurry danced before her eyeless eyes and her heart soared. It was so beautiful. The soft colours shifted and swayed in the liquid air and she was tempted to close her eyes to better soak up the brilliance of it all.

The voice disrupted her again. This time, she could understand on word… "Sarah."

What was Sarah? The pastel arrangements twirled in spirals and incandesce and she sighed.

"Sarah?"

Who? Sarah? Was that a name?

Was that a name? Who's name?

She was distracted one last time by the whirling lights. the soft eagle feathers spreading and folding before her senses.

"Sarah, it's time to come back now."

She woke abruptly, sitting up on a large bed that was vaguely familiar. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she took a deep breath.

OXO

Elena watched impassively as Ainvar called to the missing souls. They had returned to the Kingdom of Scat with the mortals in tow. One prone body being held by Ainvar. Billy, the little boy had his small hand wrapped around Elena's smooth strong hand. For a reason she could not fathom, that boy took a liking to her just as he had stolen her heart.

She heard Ainvar call out again for the missing souls and this time there was a pull and they answered. The man who was brought back from that entrapping place was the first to wake. His dirty blond head turned and his eyes slowly opened. A look of confounded amazement lit his face.

"Whoa." He said and the blond woman let out a cry of relief and scooped him up in his arms. "Aw, mom." He whined.

"Oh Toby, oh Toby!" she said.

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Mortals were always so emotional. At that thought she blushed. Perhaps the fae had crossbred too many times for the race was becoming more and more high-strung with every passing eon and she could see the source.

Ainvar nodded to the other **unconscious** figure. "Now for Sarah." He said.

This was to be a tricky procedure. According to Ainvar, the original plan was to retrieve a hair from a shapeshifter and for Sarah to use her gifts of projection and place her image on the hair, efficiently creating a duplicate of her self. She also had limited use of her magic which explained her inability to keep the illusion fully functioning after she 'copied' Toby. It didn't help the fact that she went even farther into the coma-like sleep she induced her self in to create that projection. This one had very little substance but was enough to trick Morgause.

The one and only variable was what hair she used. Elena didn't recognize it in the slightest though she was sure she knew of every shapeshifting creature in the Underground. Ainvar wasn't volunteering any information.

"Sarah." Ainvar said. Again, more strongly, "Sarah."

She responded on the fourth try and sat up abruptly before opening her eyes. She grinned when she saw who was gathered. "Ainvar," she said. "What happened? Why couldn't I get out? You were supposed to send them in!"

He sighed. "You're arrival seemed to be expected. The door so to speak was slammed shut in my face. I needed to get help with opening it again." He motioned to Elena and she inclined her head.

Sarah seemed to notice her just then. "My Lady," She muttered, "I'm honoured that you found time in your busy schedule to assist me and mine."

Elena felt her lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. She didn't let them lift, however. "I wasn't the only one roped into helping, Sarah. My son and daughter were also of assistance."

Sarah straightened, her face falling slightly. "Jareth-."

"Believes you are dead, again." Elena said bluntly. She saw no reason to coddle the human. When the knife slashed through the neck on the copy, she too believed that it was real.

Sarah looked wildly around before jumping to her feet. "Where is he?" she demanded. No one answered for a moment and she yelled. "WHERE IS HE?"

"In the labyrinth of course." Ainvar stated. Sarah moved to the dressing table and sat down. "Jareth, I need you." she spoke into the mirror.

OXO

Maggie crouched in the corner of the room. Daniele had his arms wrapped around her, partly for comfort and partly to shield her from the flying debris. Her mother- her world… it wasn't possible. It wasn't! Jareth smashed another hole in the wall, his hair wild as his eyes and his clothes were torn with rips and snags. Maggie sank lower into the floor as bits of rock rained down on them. Annetha was sitting on her brother's throne, watching and waiting for Jareth's rage to dwindle. It wasn't clear if that would happen.

Maggie sobbed again. she couldn't believe it and she wouldn't until Ainvar appeared and described it clinically for her understanding.

Another hole was blasted through the stone, making a second doorway and revealing a horde of goblins that scurried to find a better hiding place. Jareth roared and Maggie cringed. It was awful. She could feel the level of devastation that Jareth did for her mother but because he was taking all the shine, she couldn't express it. Maggie took a deep breath and screamed shrilly, calling out in dragon all her pain and anger and confusion.

Quiet and pent up emotional stress descended and Jareth fell, panting and kneeling in the centre of the room. A man looked in the newly made hole and called out. "Your Majesty! Jareth, there is a message for you."

"No now Tano," Jareth called hoarsely.

"But, sire-."

Annetha rose smoothly and moved swiftly to Tano. He whispered in her ear and she grinned. "Jareth," she called, "I think this is one message you want to take right now." She looked at the girl. "You too, Maggie. Look."

A group of goblins came in carefully and hesitantly, carrying a large, silver gilt mirror. It was large and awkward but they managed to rest it against an expanse of wall that hasn't been touched. Jareth looked up tiredly and into the mirror. He froze, stunned. "No." he whispered.

Maggie drew herself away from Daniele and looked in to the mirror. She smiled brightly as her mother's face reflected there instead of her own. "Mom!"

"Maggie." The reflection said fondly. "Jareth," she called, looking past her daughter and to the other. "Jareth, I'm sorry. Ainvar should have told you…"

"You should have told me." He whispered. "I thought- I saw-."

"My gift of Projection is very powerful and useful." She said, smiling. She held out her hand, "Come here, Jareth. Come here to me."

"I'll come, Sarah." The connection fell out and Jareth rose to his feet. Anne was smiling fully, her face like a sun.

Maggie turned from the mirror and looked toward her father. He held out his hand. "Let's go."

She placed her hand in his and squeezed, not saying anything. Jareth grinned and transported them to the rooms designated solely for Sarah.

She was just rising from her spot at the mirror and she opened her arms, fully expecting to be swept up. Maggie hid a grin behind one hand as she was scooped up and tossed on the bed by a furious king. Mock fury, of course, but by the look on Sarah's face, she didn't know that.

"Just what did you think you were doing? Do you have to test my sanity by always _dying!_" He growled out and Sarah actually looked worried.

"Jareth, I _couldn't_ tell you!" She tried to explain. "Toby-."

"Looks healthy and well. As does his...," Jareth seemed to see the other people in the room for the first time. "Mother and I assume his step father and little brother?" he asked of the blond boy and he nodded. Maggie studied the other adults. The room was packed. A blond woman and man stood off to one side. Toby was close to the foreboding Elena with a boy was standing holding on to the fae. Ainvar was beside the bed where Sarah now lay in a crumpled heap from where Jareth threw her. The king was standing in front of the bed with his hands on his hips, looking at the other occupants. Their eyes met and Jareth winked before turning back to Sarah.

"He wouldn't have been well if I left him there." She said quietly and shivered.

"Couldn't you have told me?" he begged.

"You wouldn't have let me go."

"I would have helped as much as I could."

"Ainvar said-."

"You know better then anyone not to listen to everything he says."

Ainvar cleared his throat and looked away. Maggie looked at him curiously for a moment before looking back at her parents. Sarah was now kneeling on the bed, close to the edge and Jareth was leaning over slightly. Their faces less then a hand span apart.

"I'm sorry, Jareth, but I would do it again and not just for Toby. That woman was after Maggie. I would have thought you would have done all you could to keep her safe. She's yours after all." Sarah was whispering and Maggie had a difficult time hearing. She took a step closer.

"I would have stopped the sun from rising if it would keep her safe," Jareth whispered back. "But she was safe in the Labyrinth-."

"She's queen. She has to be safe _here_. She belongs here."

"Sarah-." Jareth said painfully. "I couldn't do anything-."

"You did." She said fiercely, proud. "Ainvar told me that you gathered Anne and your mother to help. Your mother was the only one capable of controlling Morgause. She wouldn't have come if you didn't get her."

Jareth looked down. "Anne was the only one capable of getting her. I couldn't do it without Anne-."

"And you couldn't have done anything if you didn't convince Annetha to work with me." Ainvar suddenly spoke up, causing Sarah and Jareth to jump slightly away from each other.

Sarah grinned. "See? Now what are we doing? Convincing you that you proved yourself? I didn't even get a chance to kiss you yet."

Billy giggled and quickly covered his mouth. Karen's eyes widened as she observed the step daughter she thought she lost. Maggie just rolled her eyes.

"Not here! Not with everyone here. Geeze mom…"

"Mom?" Karen asked shrilly. "Sarah-."

"Oh yes, Karen, this is my daughter, May Gwen. Maggie, this was my stepmother at one point." Sarah said offhandedly.

She smiled, "Hello."

Karen fish gaped.

Sarah looked up, smiling at Karen and her husband until… "Elena!" She gasped. "How long have they been here?"

"Not nearly long enough for the transformation to begin, however, Toby is much changed due to his time here. It might be better if…" she said, leaving the sentence hanging and Sarah groaned.

"They have to get out of here." She stated.

"They will," Elena said before crouching down to eye level with the little boy by her skirt. "Even this little angel here must go back." A tear glistened on her lashes and she blinked it away. Maggie tilted her head in contemplation.

Jareth straightened. "We will give you a few minutes to say goodbye Sarah, then we must be on our way."

Maggie followed him out the door along with Ainvar. They made their way to the main hall and Maggie skipped lightly, gaining a sigh from her father.

Once in the hall, Maggie flung her arms around his neck and circled, trying to spin. Jareth laughed once and picked her up, swinging her around.

OXO

The goodbyes were quick and painless. Toby was forbidden from ever returning to the Underground or the time he spent would change him irreversibly and he would become akin to Sarah. Billy was glad to go back home, as was Clark. Karen, while still confused and flabbergasted that Sarah was well and had a child, was grateful and glad to see the younger woman so happy for once. This she confided to Sarah in regards to her father's death. Sarah, once more, couldn't feel the sorrow she supposed she was to feel.

Being a true priestess and the last of the three sisters, Elena easily parted the veil and sent them home after which she faded into the background as Jareth and Maggie entered again.

"Mom!" Sarah was engulfed in a warm hug then pulled into a deep kiss by Jareth. Maggie wrinkled her nose. "Oh come on!"

Jareth looked down, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "Should I tell her about you and Daniele…"

Maggie gasped and hit his arm. "What?" She cried, going beet red.

Sarah raised an eye brow. "Jareth." She said.

"Yes?" he blinked innocently.

She grinned then sobered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jareth shifted slightly. "Sarah…I have… a confession to make- well a number of them- but I think the most important is… about your father."

Her eyes turned hard. "What about him."

He held out his hand. "Come with me a moment, love. I have something to show you." She put his hand in his and Maggie stepped back. Sarah smiled once at her daughter before looking gravely at Jareth. They vanished.

OXO

Jareth stood quietly in the cemetery as Sarah knelt on the grave. Tears freely flowed down her face. Jareth told her the whole tale. He held nothing back. He told of his and Annetha's parts in the plot as well as Daniele's help. The reason Antonio and Marco zeroed in on her was still unknown and would never be unless they were to go back and ask. No one wanted to do that. It was believed, however, that the residual magics from her time in the Labyrinth had gained their notice. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything else was one big, complicated, disastrous coincidence. Sarah being the lost soul of Guinevere was taken as a blessing from the Goddess. They never did find out about Morgause's part and perhaps it was for the better.

Sarah sniffed and rose, rubbing her hand across her nose. Jareth tempered the urge to smile and handed her a kerchief which she took gratefully. "I'm a horrible person. All this time, I cursed him for what he did to me and Karen and Toby and he turned out to be the good guy. He must have loved us to put his life down for our sakes."

Jareth nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He loved you more then he ever said. He tried to protect you from anything the faux mafia might do. You had power, that's what they wanted."

"How did he know to call on you?" she asked, leaning against him and memorizing the grave.

"He didn't. He did it quite by accident. Karen used to tell the stories about goblins and fairies, don't you remember?"

Sarah frowned. "She got those stories from my books. My mother's books."

Jareth kissed her head. "She brought those into your house, Sarah, not your mother. Robert remembered those stories and he made a wish."

"What wish?"

"That the Goblin King would help him. I couldn't say no." Jareth grinned into her hair, knowing what to expect next.

"I thought you didn't grant everyone a wish…"

"I did, only for you." He sang, chuckling. "I'll be there for you…"

"Children's song." She pointed out.

"As the world falls down."

"You never make sense." But she was smiling at him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Loose Ends**

They arrived at the Scat Kingdom first for a quick goodbye, however, when they got to the Queen's gardens everything was deadly silent. The centre of the silence were two very wild looking adults. At first glace it was unsure whether they were human, fae or otherwise. At second glace it was just as impossible to tell, perhaps more so. Both the man and woman wore leathery vests and pants, sleeveless and ragged. The man had a strong bald cranium with fierce and unpredictable features. The woman had a single lock of dark hair flowing out of an equally bare scalp. They both had skin that was thick and textured but nearly transparent and almost silvery in the light in how it shifted. Maggie and Ainvar were sitting calmly on a nearby bench while the guards, Anne and Elena watched on, unsure of what to do.

Sarah sighed and tapped on Jareth's shoulder. He was staring around in confusion but looked down and frowned at Sarah. "Let me go see." She whispered.

Jareth looked back at the gathered company and shrugged, stepping aside. Sarah moved forward and said, "Hello Jezarix. Cerlic."

Jezarix smiled warmly as her eyes flicked up and down Sarah. "Hello. You… look well. Congratulations, dear."

Sarah grinned. "You have nothing to congratulate me for. You did most of the work."

"Ah, yes. The victory. However, I was referring to your present condition. You human women are so lucky. What Cerlic and I wouldn't give to have another child so soon." Jezarix grabbed at Cerlic's hand and squeezed, looking fondly at her mate.

Jareth stepped forward quickly and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Um, sweetheart? Who are they?"

Sarah shook her head lightly to focus on the conversation again. "Oh, Anne, Elena, Jareth… this is Jezarix and Cerlic. They are dragons…"

Elena gasped. "Shapeshifters?"

Jezarix smirked. "There is much you don't know about us, your ladyship," she said.

Elena, still with the confounded expression, blinked. "So I see." She muttered.

Anne blinked then smiled. "Ah, the steady illusions. It comes together finally. Very clever, Sarah." She praised lightly.

Sarah just shook her head. "It might have been part of my idea but Ainvar and Jezarix here pulled it off without a hitch. They are the ones deserving of this credit." She turned calculating eyes at Jezarix. "What I would like to know is what you meant by that earlier remark."

Jareth cleared his throat and tugged slightly on his shoulder. "I think we best be on our way Sarah."

"Jareth, don't pull at me. I want to know something." Sarah looked back at him. "Jez?" She asked without looked away from the mismatched eyes.

"You are perhaps a week conceived. Did you not know?" There was humour in her voice.

Ainvar swivled his head to look at Sarah and Maggie said, "Ew…" Anne giggle and Elena shrugged, indifferent.

Sarah froze, her eyes locked on Jareth's before she suddenly sighed. Jareth looked just a bit green. "What was your reasoning for not telling me?" She asked.

"His reasoning was that you would explode and leave him in another fit of anger or fear. He was afraid to lose you again." Said a helpful voice and Henry came from around a bend in the garden. "Welcome back Majesties." He bowed with a smile playing on his lips, just slightly mocking.

Sarah sighed again, still not looking away from Jareth. "Is this true?" She whispered.

Jareth nodded and she grinned. "I wouldn't leave you." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was young and foolish and scared to death! But now, whether you agree or not, this baby is growing up in the Labyrinth!" Her face was fierce and Jareth blinked and grinned.

"Deal," he growled before pulling her close and kissing her hard.

"Mom!" Maggie scolded. "I really don't need to see this you know."

"Maggie…" Sarah mummered, resting her forehead against Jareth's.

"What?" her daughter pouted lightly.

"Go kiss Daniele."

"_Mom_!"

"I'm kidding!" Sarah moved forward but was pulled back against Jareth's chest. "If I hear of anything like _that_ happening I'll…" She didn't need to finish the threat.

OXO

Elena sighed, watching the two vanish back to their deserted kingdom. She was bored with the drama and excitement that seems to follow the lifestyle of the underground. Elena had played her part in the creation of the magical sanctuary but enough was enough. It was time for her to devote her time to appeasing the goddess in worship not obstructed by physical needs. She walked away from her place beside her daughter without a word and behind a nearby hedge. She held her hands out in prayer and vanished, for the first time in her existence, without the aid of lightening.

OXO

Maggie turned back to the dragons and smiled apologetically. "She doesn't like to stay any place too long."

"Yes dear, Sarah was always averse to being trapped in circumstances. She has only desired the opportunity to choose for herself."

"Hmm." Maggie said. She looked around, seeing Annetha alone. "Where did Elena go?"

Anne looked up, "She left just after Sarah and Jareth. She was being inconspicuous." Anne grinned a bit cheekily before sobering up. "I, too, have to be on my way."

She stood. And so did Ainvar. "Annetha, please wait."

She looked at him coldly and raised her eye brows. "_Yes_?" The single word dripped molten ice.

"I won't bother you for long. We have traversed that road long ago and fell from it. There is not chance to find it again but I would like to heal that wound I've created." He said sincerely. If he wore a hat, it would have been held to his chest in humility.

Anne sighed and said, "You have ten minutes."

His smile was just as sincere. "That's enough." The two departed, leaving the Scat queen, guards and dragons alone in the garden.

Maggie shrugged in Jezarix's direction before asking the guards to leave. They, of course, refused.

"I'm perfectly alright," Maggie promised. "If these two wished me harm they would have changed into their other shape and nothing could have stopped them, especially those thin little swords at your side or the spear in your hands."

They shifted a little before the one on the left stepped forward and bowed. "If you wish, your Majesty." Both men took a step back before turning around and ambling away. Their chatter could be heard. "We almost had something to do. Why do the stubborn ones always become queen? I swear we've had no true duties since the last Scat queen."

Maggie covered her mouth to keep a giggle in. Poor guys, she thought.

Jezarix come over and hugged the other girl. _"My little Maggie."_ She cooed in dragon.

"_Jez,"_ She whined, _"I hate that. You know!" _

"_I know but I like it." _The dragon smoothed back her hair. _"Baby Jez says hi." _

"_I miss them. _

"_They miss you too, but one day when things settle down here you come a visit us." _Her yellow eyes glittered.

"_Deal."_ Maggie grinned then looked over at Cerlic. _"Should be start thinking of ways to introduce you back into the Underground society? This was your home first." _

"_Our home is in Dranavix. We only want to open ties once more." _Cerlic stated. _"Nothing, however, can be official. We are only here for a visit after all." _

Maggie winked. _"Sure, sure. Good things titles like 'delegate' doesn't exist in Dranavix."_

Jezarix grinned, showing Maggie a view of her pointed teeth. _"Aren't we trying to tie up loose ends?" _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Saying 'I Do' shouldn't be so hard**

Sarah glowed as they arrived back in the castle beyond the Goblin City at the centre of the Labyrinth. She threw off her cloak and stalked around in a wide circle. They were in the Audience Hall and Jareth moved to his throne. He watched in amusement for some time until interrupting her exploration.

"Sarah-."

She turned to him and jutted out one hip, placing a hand upon it. "I've been gone for fifteen years and nothing's changed? You still have the ratty curtains in the windows." She looked closer and her eyes widened. "They are ratty because they are mouldy? That's awful!" She snapped her fingers. "No way is my child living here surrounded by disease!"

Jareth gapped and blinked before shaking his head. "Disease? Really Sarah…"

She tisked, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. "Jareth."

He leaned back in his throne and tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Perhaps we can make a deal…"

"A deal?" Sarah asked, moving closer. Jareth felt a stab of triumph.

"Yes, a deal. You can be in charge of domestic duties-."

"Like chambermistress?" Sarah asked with a small sarcastic smirk.

"Similar but not quite." Jareth reached behind his throne and pulled out a long stick with a leather flap on one end. He flicked it then struck it softly against the side of the stone throne. "This is a position you would accomplish from a different station."

Sarah followed the riding crop with apprehension, her eyes slowly narrowing. "Not mistress-."

"I wouldn't dream of putting you in place of a whore though that is what would be assumed if you were to live here and have my children without the protection of this station."

"Children?"

"I do intend to have more then one-."

"You have more then one." Sarah stated, crossing her arms.

"More then one in which I would have a hand in raising."

"Jareth-."

"Sarah." He grinned at her before shaking his head. "You've distracted me. As I was saying; I would like to see you in a specific station akin to my own."

Her eyes became slits from her narrowed lids. "I don't like where this is going."

"If you were to be queen-."

"No."

"You could make any change you deem necessary to the castle-."

"No!"

"-the grounds-."

"Jareth." she said warningly

"-and the labyrinth." He waited patiently with a pleasant smile on his face. Sarah just glared at him and so he continued. "You can also tell the seamstress exactly what style of clothing you wish to wear."

"I was planning on that already. I do have my own clothes."

Jareth coughed to his a chuckle and her glare deepened. "Of course my dear. I might have allowed you back into my closet as well, however…"

Sarah's eyes softened slightly before narrowing again. "Not helping." She pointed out.

He leaned forward, resting the rod on his knees. "I'll tell you what the duties being preformed by Ludo and Sir Didymus are."

"Now that's a low blow."

Jareth grinned and asked, "Well?"

She sagged and trudged forward, sitting on the lowest step leading up to the throne. "I don't want to marry." Jareth could feel the pain in her confession. "I can't be forced to-."

"I wouldn't dream of forcing you to. I need you, Sarah."

"You have me. I promised I would never leave you and I won't. Isn't that enough? You have my soul and heart. Do you need a ring on my finger besides this one?" she held up her right hand to show the tiny crystal. "Do you need a chain around my throat?"

"Sarah," he groaned.

She climbed the remaining steps and into his lap, pulling the crop from his hands and tossing it behind the throne. "You have me and I have you. That's enough." She tried to kiss him and Jareth pulled back slightly.

"It will never be enough for me, but… I'll try, love. I'll try."

He sealed his promise with the offered kiss.

OXO

The beginning months were difficult for the nearly declared couple. It was double the difficulty for Sarah since the morning sickness began and the mood swings snuck up on her. Jareth was busy getting his kingdom ready for the arrival of the royal child as were hundreds of goblins. Sarah was not to be married but for some reason, the goblins had taken to calling her 'majesty' and not just 'lady'. Her every request was immediately taken care of and she had a private army of servants who followed her around the castle and grounds.

Jareth had taken care of all and though she had no declared title, she was regarded as his queen, all without her knowledge of course. Sarah took it in stride, only making a fuss about it once when she started to notice… and that of course had reduced her to tears and Jareth looked shamefaced but unrelenting. That was only that beginning, but the worst, of their 'discussions'.

As time went on, the baby got bigger and Sarah was more foul tempered. This made Jareth question his desire for more children. The grumpiness, which Jareth could handle more or less fine seeing as he _was _King of the _Goblins_ after all, but it was the cravings which nearly had him undone! Who could have thought that a pregnant woman could eat so much _stake? _Jareth blamed the dragons since it was obviously their fault for convincing her that she needed red meet for the child's growth. And the fruit! The more exotic, the better apparently. She had him running all over the underground in search for produce that he didn't even know existed! Sarah should have felt more guilt then she did but he _did_ keep the knowledge of the baby away from her for a good four or five days and who knows how much longer he would have kept that secret if Jezarix hadn't said anything…

"He would have waited until I missed my period, wouldn't he?" She muttered to herself as she lowered her gangly weight on a stone bench. She had to give up the tight leather and fitted silk for dressing gowns in the third month. Now she was in her sixth and was considerably larger then she had been with Maggie at the six month mark.

"That child will be much bigger then your first, Sarah." She squinted up at the bright sun filled sky to see who was speaking. "Over here, my Lady."

"Laurrie," she greeted, "What were you saying about this baby being bigger then Maggie? Is it a boy or girl?"

"You know I can't tell that and I simply mean that the second child is usually much larger then the first-."

"How much larger?"

"Perhaps half a hand length in difference." He measured on his hand and Sarah felt her heart drop.

"Dear God!"

Laurrie grinned. "Goddess, Lady Sarah, Goddess."

OXO

Within the next two months, a midwife was called. She came from the Scat Kingdom, surprisingly and she was someone from Sarah's past.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in shock as she laid eyes on the red headed Scat.

Fern, once maid in the Kingdom of Scat and Sarah's tormenter came into Sarah's private chamber with a bag in one hand. "I'm here to be of assistance, my Lady." She curtsied then placed her bag down and sat down in a chair across from Sarah. The small girl had grown into a woman and her once harsh face was softened nicely. She smiled kindly at Sarah. "I've taken to midwifery and found myself rightly suited. Queen May Gwen has asked me to come here to be with you at this time. I am well trained, I assure you."

Sarah leaned back with a sigh. "What ever problems we've had in the past are ages gone and you have always been competent." Sarah looked over at the door to see no one standing there. She whispered to Fern, "I was getting tired of Laurrie's hovering. He acts as if helping me every hour of the day will bring him into Jareth's favour. He doesn't seem to realize that Jareth just doesn't like people and grovelling annoys him."

Fern nodded soberly. "Yes, I met Laurrie just now and he was just a bit slimy…"

"More then a bit." Sarah giggled then groaned, covering her belly with her hand. "That one hurt."

Fern stood and placed a hand beside Sarah's. "How long has baby been active?"

"Just this past week he started to dance more. I think he's starting to punch and kick though." She crunched up her face as she got kicked and punch at the same time.

Fern nodded. "It may not be much longer now. Baby seems nearly ready."

"Oh thank Goddess!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Sarah was in bed and sleeping by the time Jareth sat down to supper. He, of course, didn't mind in the least. She needed her rest and it gave him time to wind down without listening to all the sighing! Every time she sat and rose, there was a sigh. Every time she walked and shifted, there was a sigh. Every time Jareth did any of those things without speaking first, there was a sigh! For example, Jareth was sitting on his throne, dressing down a Labyrinthdweller for not changing certain markers a runner left, allowing the runner to make it to the castle and win back the baby. Sarah was sitting in the corner, cross stitching a baby blanket when she suddenly looked up, a death glare in her eyes. Jareth paused and frowned at her when she suddenly huffed and sighed loudly, destroying the mood he had obtained for the dressing down. Yes, that had happened quite a lot…

He dug through his chunky vegetable soup and thanked the Goddess that Sarah was no longer in her meat eating stage. The smells had been quite unpleasant with all that partially cooked animal. He took a bite and chewed thoroughly, grinning to himself.

OXO

Sarah slept poorly, tossing and turning in the bed. Fern looked up from her book and sighed. She stood and placed the book gently on the chair and left the room, slipping out and down the hall.

OXO

Sarah winced, dreaming that the little goblins with swords were poking her smooth and flat belly. Ludo was behind her, moaning in pain for he had been tortured and Sarah just reached him. "It's alright, Ludo. I'll make sure Jareth puts these goblins in the Bog. They won't hurt you again." One little goblin poked her harder with the sword and Sarah bent in half, gasping. "Ow! That hurt! I'll get you, you little mon-."

The goblin poked her again, harder this time and Sarah fell to her knees. She looked down and saw blood ran from the hole in her belly to the stone ground. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was rounded. "Oh, no." She whispered.

The goblins looked at her closely and crept nearer, their head seemed to stretch and tilt. Sarah gasped again. "Oh," she cried softly. "Jareth… help."

She woke, drenched in sweat and something else that was sticky and warm. Her bedding was soaked, and it wasn't blood. Her water had broken.

The door opened suddenly and Sarah stared in mortification at who entered. It was Fern and Jareth, the former was carrying a pile of clean linen.

"Jareth," she whispered, "Its time-."

"Shh, love, It'll be alright."

"But Jareth! Its _time. Now!_"

He frowned. "Now?"

"My water just broke."

"Oh…"

Fern huffed and heaved the linen. "I tried to tell you, your Majesty. Now if you wouldn't mind…" She pushed past him and help Sarah to stand and stripped her naked. She stripped the bed next and quickly made it, getting Sarah to sit down on the clean bed. Sarah puffed and curled up, groaning as more pain hit her.

Jareth took a step nearer then paused as if thinking. Sarah noticed the change in his expression and snarled out, "I want you to see what you did to me!" She chocked back a gasp and covered her mouth. "I didn't- I mean…"

Fern pulled out a clean dressing gown and helped Sarah into it. "I think it might be better if you leave us, your Majesty. This is only the beginning and I think it will only get worse."

Sarah saw Jareth swallow and nod, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. Sarah winced again and looked at Fern. "I didn't mean to do that," she said, highly embarrassed.

Fern just shrugged. "It happens. Your moods are even more erratic when you are in labour. Now, let's concentrate on you; can you stand and walk? It will help."

OXO

Jareth waited out in the hall and paced. He looked back at the door and shook his head, pacing again.

_An hour later_

A goblin came with a drink for him and another came with a chair so that he may sit if he wanted to. Jareth took the cup of barley beer and swallowed it all, ignoring the chair. He resumed his pacing.

_Two hours later_

Jareth tossed a crystal in the air. He just took a quick peek at Sarah to see she was mimicking him, pace for pace. She looked tired and exhausted but no where near ready. Jareth continued pacing, noticing for the first time the shallow indent in the stone. He shook his head, imagining things.

_Three hours later_

Jareth sat on the chair, one leg flung over an arm, a crystal spinning on his finger.

_Four hours later_

Jareth heard a grunt and jerked from his doze. It was well the last leg of night, so dark that it resembled pitch. He heard more sounds and conjoured a crystal but didn't look into it. Did he really want to know? No, he didn't. He stood stiffly and resumed pacing.

_An hour later- eleven hours into the labour_

Jareth sat on the edge of the seat, his head held between his hands and his eyes wide in horror. Sarah was _screaming_ bloody murder and for two minutes straight, she didn't stop. It was horrible! Words could vaguely be identified but they were ones he wouldn't repeat in decent company. He swore he heard his name screamed once or twice…

Then, the most miraculous sound; a baby crying.

He smiled and rose, standing in front of the door as it opened and Fern handed him the child without ceremony before disappearing once more, closing him out before he could look at the woman he loved. Instead he looked down at the amazing creature in his arms, swaddled in a blanket. The baby was quite small considering the size of Sarah's belly but it was perfect. Jareth grinned and flipped open the blanket to take a look. He got a face full of pee.

Blinking, Jareth stared in wonder at the groggy, rosy baby. Well, it was a boy.

He was momentarily distracted at another groan from the room but shrugged it off. He had heard about the afterbirth women experience. What really caught his attention was a thin wail from behind the closed door. He frowned and adjusted his son until he was resting in one arm so Jareth could open the door. Fern beat him to it. She practically tossed another bundle at him before hurrying into the room a second time, slamming the door behind her. Jareth stared at the second child he found in his arms, looking back and fourth before grinning hugely.

"Twins!" He said in wonderment.

OXO

He sat on the bed that was once more freshly changed and dry and watched his mate cuddle with their children. Sarah looked at him fondly. After a few hours' rest and a feeding for both babies, the milk had to be bottled for the babies until she could generate the amount needed to nourish them both, Sarah looked radiant. She played with the little toes and hands of the little boy while Jareth had the other lying beside him. It was a girl. Another little girl and she was perfect. They were both perfect.

Each had a dusting of downy hair on their heads. The boy was redder and slightly more wrinkled then the girl was but he was also a bit smaller where the girl, though still very small, was not as compact.

Sarah looked up and smiled softly before wrapping their son in his blanket and cuddling down in the bed with him. Jareth looked on as she drifted to sleep again, not knowing what he felt but knowing that he liked that feeling. He had a family.

OXO

"Not now." Sarah said as she tried to dress the squirmy baby.

"Sarah…" Jareth said warningly, trying to get her to think.

"No Jareth, they will _not _be going outside! I don't care if it tradition! It _snowed_ for goodness sake-."

"The citizens have to see-."

"They can see in the spring! Now hurry and get Alana dressed!" Sarah looked down at her son and huffed. "Oh, Lance-." He had kicked off his shoe in his mad- but useless- rush to get away from his mother. He was still on his back but his legs and arms were pumping.

Lance's name had been quite an issue for Jareth, and one which Sarah didn't understand.

"He didn't even exist!"

"But he was portrayed as your best friend…" She tried to reason with him once she gave him her choice.

"And one who apparently had a love affair with my wife! Sarah, think about it-."

She shrugged. "I still like the name."

"You _like _the name Lancelot? He'll be teased!" Jareth said in a burst of frustration.

"No one would dare. I like it Jareth. You chose Alana so I get to pick Lancelot!"

"You'll be confusing myth with history…" he said unconvincingly. Sarah shook her head and grinned. "Can we at least call him Lance for short?"

Sarah's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

That settled that and Lancelot became part of the true histories of Arthur and Guinevere, however completely out of context he became.

Jareth had dressed Alana and was holding her, waiting for Sarah to get ready herself. She dressed and looked down at Lance lying on the bed. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not again," she groaned.

Lance had leaked out of his cloth dipper.

OXO

The Audience Hall was packed with courtiers and goblin citizens. Everyone was invited in Sarah's excitement but Jareth, on his way to the courier with a large stack of invites, had accidentally lost about half. Well, he couldn't very well allow the Hall to become over capacitated could he? Everyone was waiting to see the twin babies officially at their six week mark.

After Jareth's destruction of the Audience Hall, the castle took quite a long time to regenerate itself. So in the process, it made the room larger and more accessible with a number of entrances rather then just the one. He couldn't really complain since he did the damage himself anyway and the Labyrinth was only trying to protect itself.

Sarah and Jareth , each carrying a child, paused outside the doors closest to the throne. They could hear everything fall silent and they entered, causing the gathered guests to applaud. The children were introduced as his Highness, Prince Lance and her Highness, Princess Alana.

Jareth and Sarah turned as someone called out. It was Maggie, wearing a beautiful cream gown with a small tiara on her head. Jareth eyed it and grinned. It was about time.

"Mom! Dad!" She called and hurried forward. "Oh look!" she cooed. "They are so tiny!" Jareth carefully handed Alana over. "Ohhh, my baby sister, your going to grow up so beautiful!"

Another person came forward to see and Jareth was slightly peeved to see that it was Daniele. "Good afternoon, your Majesty," he said politely, bowing. He looked at Sarah and smiled. "My lady, you look well."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "She looks beautiful. You really do mom." So indeed did Sarah. Her belly was still quite soft but she had been able to fit into a dress for the occasion. She glowed with pride and happiness but Jareth had no doubts that would change back into leather and silk before long.

Daniele just grinned. "That's what I meant."

Sarah rocked a bit and looked at him. "Do you want to hold a baby?" she asked suddenly. Jareth tried to keep his eyes from narrowing.

"May I?" Daniele asked as he held out his arms. "He's so precious. Hello, Prince Lance."

Sarah was still looking at him with that odd, little half smirk on her face before nodded. "You do that well," she said.

He grinned at the baby, "I like kids."

Jareth suppressed a groan but Sarah's smirk deepened. "That's good to hear." Maggie looked up briefly before shrugging and rocking her little sister. Sarah said, as if to her self, "That's very, very good to hear."

...another story for another occasion.

OXO

The pleasantries passed and the babies were sent back to the nursery. Everyone was kicked out into the garden where music and entertainment played and Jareth and Sarah were alone in the Audience Hall. Sarah changed into, in her opinion, more comfortable clothing. Jareth lounged on a step from the throne while Sarah got the seat of honour. Jareth looked up and Sarah looked down at him with a grin.

"This is actually quite comfortable, you know."

"Yes, I know," he replied.

"I didn't think it would be, considering its stone." Sarah shifted a bit, feeling satisfied.

"Looks can be deceiving." Jareth replied, dropping his voice just a tad. Sarah inwardly shook her head.

"You should make me one." She said, shifting to the side and tossing a leg over the arm, one hand tapping her chin as she imitated one of his many positions.

"I can't" He said sadly.

Sarah dropped the hand, "Why not?"

"Only monarchs get to have a throne. I would love to make you one though, say, as a coronation present?"

Sarah's amusement dropped. "I can't Jareth."

He nodded. "I know but I won't stop trying. You'll come to me eventually." He sat up and moved close to her, "Speaking of coming to me… I know you are more then well enough to come to my bed." Something in his eyes flared and Sarah felt her heard leap. She started to grin and lean forward but something stopped her.

"What forms of birth control do you have here?" she asked suddenly. It was something that Henry or Ainvar had never mentioned.

Jareth paused and frowned. He opened up his mouth to say something before closing it and tilting his head again. "This could pose a problem…" He said thoughtfully.

Sarah found her self nodding and thinking; _you're telling me!_

**The End**

_Yes, that would be a problem. Could you imagine all the kids? Hee hee, gotta love babies especially if they start coming in multiples! _

_The story is done… Finally! _

_Thanks to all those who enjoyed this enough to stick with it, now at least I can concentrate on the other stories. _

_The next chapter is just an outline of the characters and some information concerning the one who cross over from book to movie to this story. If you're interested, have a look. Thanks again! _


	16. Chapter 16

_I hope this helps. Its basically the copy I used to keep everyone straight. Enjoy! _

**Characters**

**Canon  
****Labyrinth  
****Above:  
**Sarah Williams  
Robert Williams  
Karen Williams/ Whitmore  
Toby Williams

**Under:  
**Jareth (_King_ _Arthur_)  
Hoggle  
Sir Didymus  
Ludo  
Ambrosious

**Mists of Avalon  
**King Arthur (_Jareth_)  
Morgaine/ Morgan La Fae (_Annetha_)  
Igraine (_Elena_)  
Gorloris  
Morgause  
Viviane  
King Lot (_Antonio_ _Straccitella_)  
Merlin (_Ainvar_)

**Monkey and the Whitebone Demon  
**Monkey(_Monkey King_)

**Druids  
**Ainvar (_Merlin_)

**Original  
****Above:  
**Antonio Straccitella- head of Italian Mafia in England (_King_ _Lot_)  
Marco Musciasco  
Daniele Musciasco  
Michael Shale- boy who worked with Sarah at the bookstore  
Stephen-boy from old highschool

**Labyrinth:  
**Jenkil- Goblin servant  
Tano- Advisor to Jareth; Fae  
Laurrie- physician- Fae  
Sion- Vassal- Fae/dwarf

**Scat Kingdom  
**Annetha-Queen of Scats/ Jareth's sister; Fae (_Morgaine_)  
Henry- Professor; tutor to Sarah; Doctor for the court of Scat; Fae  
Lizza- Chambermistress; Scat; deceased  
Fern- Scat servant; niece of Lizza; Sarah's midwife  
Jessie- Scat servant; friend of Sarah  
Shawn- first son to Jessie and Mitchell- scat.  
Mel- Scat Servant  
Mitchell- Art of Seduction instructor; fiancé of Jessie; Scat  
Victor- Meditation instructor; Immortal Human/Scat  
Jaslyn- Fae servant  
Atska- lily sprite; father  
Lylia- lily sprite; mother  
Brena- lily sprite; daughter  
Tayla- lily sprite; sister  
Gione- lily sprite; brother  
Mitsa- lily sprite; aunt  
Milton- nobleman; Fae  
Shiela- noblewoman; Fae  
Maggie- Sarah and Jareth's daughter, Queen of Scats

Monkey King (_Monkey_)

**Dranavix  
**Jezarix- Dragon- daughter of Ainvar  
Optic- innocent dragon  
Cerlic- mate to Jezarix.  
Baby Jez. – Jezarix's daughter  
Guard

**Kingdoms  
**SanSare- district of the Underground  
Dranavix- a kingdom outside of the Above and Underground  
Kingdome of Scats- the most important kingdom in the Sansare district  
The Glen- the home of the High Queen  
The High Council- the ruling seat of all things separate from the physical realms.


End file.
